


You Are Accepted

by Yug_beom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety, Books, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Coming of Age, Crushes, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Magic, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yug_beom/pseuds/Yug_beom
Summary: Park Jinyoung embarks on a new and uncertain journey as he enters into his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he discovers who he is as a person as he lives, learns and grows in this world of magic, taking along with him a heart that flutters as he comes to term with newfound feelings for a dear friend.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note that this is a foundation chapter that was created for you to have a clear background of the characters. There should be more exciting things planned for the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Ceremony.

“But you can’t argue against quidditch, it’s one of the best wizarding sports that exist to this day.” Jackson exclaimed, clearly exasperated at the mere idea that someone would dare challenge this notion.

Youngjae rolled his eyes at his exaggeration. “Clearly you’ve never heard of muggle sports, besides I never even downplayed quidditch I’m just saying that it’s not the only great game around.”

“Of course it is!! What is so good about aimlessly kicking a ball around a field trying to get it into a net?”

Youngjae’s eyes widened in disbelief at Jackson’s words. “Isn’t that one of the point of quidditch to begin with? You have to get the quaffle into your team’s hoop to get 10 points right? Then football is similar in that sense, so what’s wrong with that?”

“But it’s so stupid, there is no broom to maneuver and you’re just running around all the time wasting your energy not to mention the lack of excitement considering there are no bludgers to test your agility and to showcase actual skills, now that I put it like that I really don’t even see a single appeal to it.”

Youngjae sighed as he allowed Jackson’s critique of football to wash over him knowing that there was no point in arguing. Jinyoung laughed at the two.

It was his first laugh of the day and who knows if the day ends in total shit like he expects it to it would probably be his last, maybe even for a while.

But the two had done well to diffuse the slight tension that had taken over the compartment when they hopped unto the Hogwarts Express having said goodbye to their parents already.

The truth is this would be Jinyoung and Youngjae’s first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Jinyoung remembered the day he got his acceptance letter, it was the same day that Youngjae had left to go home as his letter had already arrived and his parents were waiting for him at home to open it.

The three were friends for as long as Jinyoung could remember, with Youngjae they met him because his grandmother lived in the same village as him and Jackson, so he would often visit her during the summer and holidays.

There he became friends with same age Jinyoung who is now eleven and Jackson who is a year older than the two.

He is now in his second year at Hogwarts and as anyone could tell, a quidditch fanatic.

But with attending a new school especially if it is the most prestigious wizarding school known to all witches and wizards across the world comes a natural wave of anxiety and nervousness that Jinyoung and Youngjae were not exempted from although Jackson had tried his utmost best to reassure them that it would be fine.

But Jinyoung didn’t know how it could be, especially where he was concerned. In his eyes although he tried his best not to look at it that way, Jackson was already accepted and was sorted into Gryffindor which he wholeheartedly deserves but there was and there is nothing for him to worry about.

He is smart, funny and the bravest soul that Jinyoung knows.

If there was any area that he lacked in, he made up for it with sheer determination and strife to always be the best version of himself.

And with his charismatic and charming nature, nothing was not accomplishable.

While Jinyoung on the other hand after clear consideration to his lack of -well everything has come to the conclusion that he is a bundle of useless nerves that is ready to explode then slowly disintegrate into thin air and he will eventually cease to exist. Nothingness. The End.

There is no one area that he considers himself to be exceptionally good at or even good for that matter. He seemed to struggle at the simplest of tasks before he even does it because there is this anxious feeling that settles in his chest that makes him feel as though he is simply not good enough to do this and because of how overwhelming it is he doesn’t go through with it or lacks the courage to step out of his own self created boundaries.

So he knows with the way he is that he may not be a good wizard or even half of what his parents and family expect him to be. He had faltered one two many times to be still considered useful.

That was his thought and it stayed with him even as everyone including Jackson tried to convince him otherwise. He couldn’t even tell how Youngjae was doing it. He seemed to be calmer than him which was quite unusual since everything made Youngjae nervous. That was a solid part of his nature. The other part was the fact that he was a ball of utter sunshine paired with bright smiles and great laughter.

That was considered a certified trait, declared by everyone that came into contact with him. But there was no nervousness in his eyes as the three were taking the train ride to Hogwarts, only playful annoyance could be seen as Jackson served as the evident distraction.

“You know what,” Youngjae continued “I’ll leave you to it hyung. What is even the point?” “Ahhh now you’re just trying to make me feel bad.” Jackson said with a pout on his face. “Of course you should. Attacking football like that.” Youngjae said with a playful huff.

Jinyoung watched with amusement at their antics as his heart beat steadily within his chest. “You know both are pretty neat sports, I won’t say one is better than the other.” He said as he closed his eyes and braced his head on the window. “Besides I bet if muggles knew of quidditch they would be all for it and vice versa.”

“Let’s all just agree to disagree.” Jackson stated as a matter of fact with a fond gleam in his eyes that Jinyoung had come to know and had gotten quite used to.

“Please let’s do that, this is overbearing already.” Youngjae wailed as he sprawled himself on the couch.

“You should thank me, I’m a good distraction.”

“Well what’s the point of you telling us you’re a distraction? If you do it like that it won’t work.”

“Why are you two always arguing?” Jinyoung asked as he took out some jellybeans from his backpack. “You want?” He extended a handful of beans to the two and Youngjae collected his while Jackson hesitated with a concerned look in his direction.

“Jinyounie are you still nervous?” he asked quietly.

Jinyoung sighed and retracted his hands, staring at the jellybeans as though they had all the answers.

“Even if I say no you won’t believe me.” Jinyoung said with a solemn expression now splayed across his face.

He’d been through this already, there was nothing anyone could tell him for him to feel any better and he certainly didn’t need false reassurances which was exactly what Jackson is about to do.

“I really don’t know what else to tell you other than you really don’t have to be that nervous. You may not see it but you’re actually really good Jinyoungie, everyone knows that you’ll be a good wizard, any house will be absolutely lucky to have you. You too Youngjae-ah.”

That too had been something that had played on repeat in his mind since he received his acceptance letter.

What house would he be sorted into considering his clear incompetence, notwithstanding the fact that he lacked any of the requisite traits of any of the houses.

He was not brave like Jackson or even remotely adventurous in nature.

The only adventures that he wholeheartedly enjoyed were the ones that were taken from books recollecting the famous stories of witches and wizards across the world. Beautiful collections of wizarding duals of the expectant good against evil or even stories of fantastic beasts and how they are tamed.

He couldn’t deal with the physicality of it but he was adventurous in spirit and being coiled up in bed, becoming one with his sheets while being paired with a book was all he needed. For him reading soothed the soul. It’s an open avenue to be anywhere at any time and as far as he knew that was all he needed.

But that wouldn’t be enough for Gryffindor, that he was sure of.

While Hufflepuff on the other hand, loyal and hardworking, it was no wonder Youngjae’s entire family were Hufflepuff members and Jinyoung, and he was sure Jackson knew too that that is exactly where Youngjae will be sorted into.

Because he deserves that for the type of person that he is. Kind and Hardworking.

While that leaves two houses remaining. For Slytherin the possibility was very low because he never considered himself to posses any distinct leadership qualities.

On the offhand that he does end up there it will likely be for his somewhat witty attitude that makes him come off as nonchalant or uncaring when it was quite the opposite if he cared to admit.

But there wasn’t any certainty to it, so there was still room for anxiety given the fact that the only house now remaining is Ravenclaw. The thing is his immediate family were all Ravenclaw members including both his elder sisters that had already graduated and had promising careers within the Ministry of Magic.

Jinyoung was the youngest and that had immediately placed a ginormous amount of pressure on his shoulders to not only not disappoint his parents but live up to his sisters legacies.

As everyone knows Ravenclaw students are absolutely brilliant and brimming with knowledge and a sense of wisdom that he couldn’t even begin to fathom. So there is no way that he would even be accepted there because he was one of the clumsiest person that he knew and his train of thought was always so slow that he usually fought to catch up with others.

Although it definitely must be noted that he didn’t want to be a Ravenclaw student either way. He didn’t tell his parents that because he could only imagine their flabbergasted expression at such a statement, but it was simply because he didn’t feel good enough to be there.

More often than not he couldn’t describe the heavy feeling that weighed him down when he thought of what an utter disappointment he is.

The more you try the more you feel as though you’re failing everyone around you and that alone drowns out any determination or will you have to be better. So in some way if he isn’t sorted there, their expectations will be lowered or changed and he decided that that may be for the best.

The good thing is he won’t have to see the disappointment on their faces.

“Jinyoungie.” Youngjae looked at him with a small smile. “At least with all of this, you're not doing it alone, we’re going through the same thing too.”

Jackson shook his head in agreement and Jinyoung smiled weakly at his friends.

Because even if it felt as though the world was about to crash in on him, at the very least he was not alone.

***

The looming presence of the ghastly lit castle made everyone around him gasp in wonder as it slowly came into view.

He could not put into words how terrifyingly breathtaking it was. The ere aura created by the dark exterior and candlelit interior chambers sent a shiver down his spine as it was so divine against the dark night and contrasted beautifully with the mountain that it appeared to be enchanted as though it was floating.

Jinyoung was in total awe as he sat beside Youngjae in the boat that was transporting them and all the first year students across the lake to be taken into the school.

Jackson was long swept away by his same age friends when they arrived at the station and they left with the other second year students. Youngjae shivered beside Jinyoung as they braved the cold night air, now in their uniforms and black robes. Jinyoung took his hand and rubbed it over Youngjae’s to provide warmth and to ease his own beating heart that was going off wildly in his chest.

“There is a high possibility that we will get lost in there.” Youngjae trailed off as he stared at the castle in bewilderment at the size. “It’s just way too big.”

Jinyoung nodded in agreement as he tried to assess the math behind it, just as Youngjae started to speak aloud his thoughts.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know that there are several thousand students attending each year, not including ancillary staff and teachers, but woah this is really huge.”

“There are lots of chambers that are probably not in use.” Jinyoung proceeded to state a fact. “Besides Hogwarts is used as a storage facility too for some important items, they just don’t tell you about it, because naturally they don’t pose too much danger to the current occupants.”

“Ohhh!” Youngjae’s eyes widened as he took in the information. “Well since you know so much don’t lose me then, at least one of us knows what they’re about.”

He didn’t bother to correct him about that, but instead shifted his gaze to the castle again. He wished he actually knew what he was about.

He had read about it so was to be expected but still the beauty of it amazed him. When they entered the great hall which golden brown walls were strung with decorations of the four houses and four long tables and benches stretched across the room proudly hosting students from the four houses, from the second year and up, was indeed captivating, but what caught his attention was the enchanted ceiling that displayed a beautiful night sky decorated with thousands of stars that shone dreamily against the night. It was absolutely gorgeous that he just wanted to stare at it for as long as he could but the crowd was already moving to the front where the teachers table was located. Before it stood a stool seating a pointed brown hat that was a bit tattered and old, nevertheless Jinyoung’s heart sunk in realization as to what it was and what it had the power of doing.

Slowly the amazement ceased to be and was replaced by his prior feelings of dread as he came to realize what was about to happen.

The sorting ceremony was about to begin.

It was only then that his eyes shifted to Youngjae that he saw the first flash of nervousness on face.

That did nothing to soothe him, and Jackson well he couldn’t help either of them at this point and Jinyoung hadn’t spot him since they separated.

“You think we’ll get kicked out if the hat can’t decide what house to put us in?” Youngjae whispered with wide eyes as he looked at Jinyoung.

“What?” He whispered as his heart sunk even further. He had no idea that was possible.

“I don’t know.” Youngjae wailed quietly beside him. “But did you try to even consider the possibility that we may not be placed in a house? What then? My eomma’s gonna kill me. I’ll have to work on the farm.”

Forget the farm. The truth is he hadn’t considered that possibility and now that he is, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

The loud chatter that filled the hall was quickly drowned when the Head Master made his opening remarks giving them a few fair warnings and sound reassurances until the inevitable happened and the sorting ceremony began.

He didn’t know how he did it but he blocked out the names being called out of the reel as each student stepped up one by one unto the stool. He started to feel nauseous at each wave of applause that followed the students after the sorting hat shouted their houses after it made a few remarks.

As the process continued he grew rattled by the second and a little paranoid as he started to fill his head with one ridiculous possibility after another. All of which ended with him being kicked out, laughed at and worst, called out by the hat himself as completely useless and unfit to be a wizard. He imagined the sneers and looks of disgust he would receive as he fled from the hall.

At that point his heart felt as though it shrank several sizes and he could taste the bitterness of the bile in his mouth as his throat felt clogged and stuffy. He didn’t know when it happened but his breathing grew thin quickly and it felt as though he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs.

But just as he was about to grab onto Youngjae’s hand for support because he was sure he was about to faint, his friend’s name was called. It didn’t help the situation at all. He clutched with both hands onto the front of his robes and breathed deeply through his mouth as Youngjae climbed the two steps to sit on the stool.

He was sure he looked like a gaping fish that was fished out of water that he eventually had to stoop to catch his breath. No one else seemed to pay him mind and he didn’t see Youngjae’s eyes widened as he stared at his friend in dismay, but he heard almost like a shrill noise that made him want to throw up even more when the hat shouted Hufflepuff.

Youngjae did it, he made it through.

But there was no way that he could.

When Youngjae descended from the stool he wanted to rush to Jinyoung to console his friend but he wasn’t allowed to return to the batch of unsorted first years and he couldn’t tell anyone that something was wrong with him because Jinyoung would hate that sort of attention. The only choice left was to head to his house table where he was greeted with polite smiles and friendly waves, all of which were the opposite of how he felt right now.

When Jinyoung’s time came he was in no better condition. His feet moved with much effort as they carried him to the stool. When the hat was placed on his head, shaky breaths escaped his lips as he came to realize that this was the moment of horror, until he heard a deep voice penetrating his thoughts.

 _“Hmmm, what do we have here?”_ The voice spoke in a seething, almost mocking way.

 _“Quite a bit of knowledge floating around there, some talent there as well but oh the uncertainty”_ It drawled on and Jinyoung’s chest clenched as he gripped the stool.

_“Careful now that can easily consume you you know we don’t want that now do we, well let’s see then, better be Ravenclaw!!!”_

His heart sunk for the final time that night as the applause rang in his ears as he realized what the hat just said. He could already picture it as clear as day, the proud smiles, the letters being written and gifts being wrapped all in congratulations to him, because he got into the family’s desired house.

But if he could put into words how he felt, this was his moment of doom. What would everyone expect of the great Ravenclaws and what would they say when they realize he is everything but that.

Fear settled in his heart. What was he going to do? Jinyoung had no idea when he descended the stool and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

He couldn’t recall if he returned the greetings passed around him. His mind felt numb as he replayed the scene over and over again.

He didn’t have it in his heart to look for Youngjae or Jackson and even if he wanted to it wasn’t possible amid the mass of people. So he sat until the ceremony ended and the banquet began.

At one point he remembered trying to eat, but he was too nauseous to digest anything. Before he knew it that too came to an end and the first years were finally led to their dormitories by their respective head boys.

He was so much in his head that he didn't take in his environment and he barely heard their common room password.

Everything that followed was a blur. When they got to their shared rooms and found their luggage waiting he was quick to change and crawled into bed. He didn’t bother to greet the other boys in his room as was socially expected.

The only thing he did was pull the drapes close around his bed, which he was so thankful for that it trapped him inside and shut out any light or unnecessary sounds. When he sank onto his pillow he finally felt the tears slipping from his eyes, slowly as it cascaded down his cheeks.

He couldn’t understand why this was happening to him.

And he couldn’t help it when his body trembled as he cried soundlessly into his pillows until after a draining night he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you've read this far.  
> Please note this is my first JJP fanfiction so I apologize if it's not the best but with anything it's good to start somewhere, so here I am. Comments and Kudos will be appreciated. Also if there is anything you'd like me to incorporate into the story, be sure to let me know. Thank you.


	2. Stay Tuned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice :)

Please stay tuned and subscribe if you must for updates. Tell me what you think so far thank you


	3. Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here begins the difficult journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :)

Breakfast at Hogwarts was a loud and lively affair which like the prior banquet had majority of the students gathered where an abundance of eggs, tarts, pancakes and porridges were all at their disposal as students readily stuffed their faces with waves of laughter and endless chatter circulating around the hall as everyone was in clear anticipation of the new school year.

  
Jinyoung swallowed as he braced himself to face his first day as an official student.

He didn’t feel any better than he had the previous night but there was an unnerving calm that had washed over him when he got out of bed this morning as though his mind had prepared to accept his inevitable fate.

But he knew all too well that that feeling was never good.

Nevertheless he started to make his way into the hall when he spotted a figure waving in his direction. As he got closer he recognized the bright smile and fluffy brown hair as Youngjae sat dressed in his uniform at the Hufflepuff table. 

  
He beckoned him over, quickly scooting over to make room for him. Jinyoung didn’t hesitate for a second to head over to his beaming friend although he knew that each student should sit with their respective houses, but he wasn’t the only person slipping over to another house’s table. There were quite a few.

  
“Oh thank God!” Youngjae exclaimed as Jinyoung took the seat beside him. “I thought something happened to you, I was so worried.”

  
“It’s nothing really.” He said as he shook his head with a smile stretched across his face.

He never liked lying to anyone especially his friends, because he never felt the need to, but for the first time he wanted to keep this to himself and not burden anyone with his thoughts, not when Youngjae looked like an excited otter ready to take on the day.

  
He was so happy to be there, happy to be sorted into his desired house. He is willing to take on this new journey, so Jinyoung couldn’t rob him of that happiness.

What would he gain out of that?

  
His situation couldn’t be helped so it was pointless. 

  
He preferred to wear a brave face and deal with it on his own.

  
“Are you sure?” Youngjae asked with concerned eyes but still wearing a smile on his face as he always does.

  
“Hmmm promise you” he said as cheerily as he could as he grabbed a plate and started to fill it with pancakes.

  
“Well that’s good, at least you’re okay now, here try some of this.” Youngjae picked up a fork filled with eggs and shove it into Jinyoung’s mouth.

  
He almost choked but chewed quickly as Youngjae continued prattling, clearly unbothered.

  
“It’s good right?” He asked immediately before shoving another fork fill in his own mouth. “It reminds me of eomma’s cooking and that’s something because she’s a great cook.”

  
“Do you miss her?” He asked teasingly after he was sure he swallowed everything. Youngjae was pretty attached to his family, and this will be the longest time he’ll spend away from them.

  
“Of course I do, don’t you? I think I even cried a bit last night thinking about it.”

  
“Ridiculous.” He laughed him.

  
“Heyyy we’ll see how you’ll manage.”

  
They ate some more, chatting about this and that as Youngjae told him all about what happened when he settled into his own dormitories on his first night.

  
The boys had talked and played games as they got to know each other before writing letters to their parents to let them know what houses they were sorted into. 

  
Jinyoung drank his porridge slowly as he took that in. For one, he missed out on interacting with his peers and having a fun night, and two he hadn’t told his parents what house he was sorted into as yet. As far as they knew he arrived safely but that was about it.

  
To distract himself from those thoughts he looked over to the Gryffindor table to see if he could spot Jackson, but the older boy was nowhere in sight.

  
“Did you see Jackson hyung this morning?”

  
“Actually no, don’t know where he is but we might see him later today after classes.” Youngjae said reassuringly.

Then he remembered. “Speaking of which Hufflepuff has Charms, Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw and Slytherian, so at least we have those two classes together, it’s a pity we don’t share the rest”

“Hmmm.” Jinyoung agreed as he shoveled more food in his mouth.

  
It was safe to say that he was not the least bit excited to actually start classes.

  
To add to his distress the mail arrived as hundreds of owls flying gracefully swept into the Great Hall dropping packages to their owners.

  
Jinyoung spotted his family owl Jisoon-ah, as she flew towards him, dropping three letters in his waiting hands before she left in the blink of an eye without stopping. He was so used to her not caring attitude that it didn’t phase him but Youngjae burst into a loud laughter as Jisoon-ah flew away as though she was totally pissed off at Jinyoung’s existence. 

  
She hated being petted and did well to find her own food so there was no need for her to stick around. But Perry, Youngjae’s owl was quite the opposite. 

  
He landed ungracefully onto their table toppling over their plates of eggs and pancakes, creating a massive mess.

Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to laugh as Youngjae scowled at the poor owl.

“Aissh why are you always like this.” He whined as he moved to clean the mess while apologizing to his fellow housemates.

They tried to clean it up as best as they could as Perry busily nipped at their pancakes before he eventually flew away after eating his fair share.

“That bird is always causing some ruckus, it’s a wonder he’s still functional.”

“What did your parents send?” Jinyoung asked as he gestured to the abandoned package.

“Don’t know.” He said as he reached over to unwrap the item. “Wait do you think it’s a howler?” His eyes widened at the thought.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes for what felt like the tenth time that morning rather than the first.

“Why would they send you a howler, what did you do?”

  
“I didn’t do anything, but have you met my eomma?” he wailed even louder.

  
That’s true. Jinyoung could testify to that. They’ve been at her mercy too many times.

  
“Just open it, I want to see what it is too.” He said, clearly entertained at the entire ordeal.

Youngjae took his time to open the package.  
Inside was an even smaller package alongside a pink envelope.

  
He fought to hold back his laughter as he recognized the letter almost immediately.  
It was safe to say it was worse than a howler.

  
When Youngjae opened it, it flew with a force out of his hand and levitated in mid air in front of his face before a paper tongue slipped out of the opening as it did it’s best to replicate a smiling expression.

  
Youngjae’s face fell in horror at the realization.

  
Everyone knew what this was. It was the opposite of a howler and was usually sent as a congratulatory post.

  
By this time, it had caught the attention of several students seated nearby and Youngjae wanted to die from mortification when the envelope started shrieking “Congratulations to my ball of Sunshine” in a high pitched voice that had a few covering their ears and others ducking their heads in emabarrassment on his behalf. 

  
Some couldn’t hold in their laughter, Jinyoung included as they watched with utter fascination and a huge second hand embarrassment as the post delivered the letter.

  
Youngjae had gone pink in the face as the letter went on to say how proud of him it was and to continue working hard and to eat well.

  
When it was done, it burst into a colorful flame scattering chips of paper everywhere.

  
By the time it was finished, Jinyoung was sure he was about to die from laughter as he took in Youngjae’s embarrassed face.

  
It was absolutely hilarious.

  
“I can’t believe she did that to me.” He whispered in mortification. “I really can’t believe it.” 

  
Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh even more. He laughed so much that morning that he even forgot his own letters staring back at him waiting to be read.

  
Sitting with Youngjae made the morning so much better than he could’ve imagined.  
He sighed with a fond and thankful gaze at his friend.

  
He didn’t have a lot of faith that the day wasn’t going to be a total disaster, but he was sure as hell happy that it started out this way. 

***

Wands, Quils, Parchments and their textbooks in hand, Jinyoung and Youngjae made their way to Charms classes with the other first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students.

When they entered the room, the class appeared to be as per norm, with benches and desks waiting to be filled.

  
But what made everyone gasp and Jinyoung’s eyes widened in wonder as whispers engulfed the room was seeing who they expected to be their professor, levitating in mid air, upside down with her eyes closed and legs crossed in a meditating position facing towards the room.

  
“Woah!” Youngjae whispered as he stared at her with big eyes filled with admiration.  
Jinyoung looked on with curiosity as she sat (stood?) stock still in the air.

  
Everyone else seemed be at a lost at what to do. Should they enter? Were they disturbing her? Should they wait on further instructions?

  
It was only when a clear voice echoed across the room that they scurried to find their seats.

  
“Levitation is the most basic form of magic.” The professor spoke in her meditated form.

  
Jinyoung and Youngjae quickly found a seat taking out the needed items as they prepared to start the class.

  
He watched in wonder as the Professor flipped gracefully mid air until she was upright before she landed quietly on her feet and opened her eyes, scrutinizing the children before her.

  
“The ability to move something of substance across the room by the flick of a wand without touching the item is called Levitation.” She continued as she strolled along the rows.

  
“Anything can be levitated if you have the will to do it. From a feather, to a wardrobe, from the heaviest to the lightest of objects, there’s nothing to think about, it’s just magic.”

  
Jinyoung tried to registered her words as he tried to make sense of it.

If it was that simple then why was everything so difficult for him?

  
And why wouldn’t you have to think about it, won’t that defeat the purpose of learning?

  
All his questions laid unanswered as they started the lesson.

  
“Open your books to page 84.” the professor continued.

  
Before they knew it their heads were buried in their parchments as they took notes reverently.

  
The work itself seemed a bit understandable, he would give them that, but everything moved at a fast pace as there was so much to cover.

  
Youngjae frowned every now and again beside him but he seemed to be doing quite fine, while he on the other hand couldn’t tell if everything that he was learning at the moment would stick.

  
That thought made him nervous as his quill flew across the parchment hastily.When they had taken the required notes, the practical work started.

  
“Now I suppose this is the fun part for some of you.” The professor’s eyes drifted across the room landing on Youngjae who looked as though he was about ready to make the entire room levitate as he stared at her with excitement.

  
“But” she continued steadily. “This calls for precision. You need to say the spell as clearly as possible, remember you command your wand, the wand does not command you. So with a swish and flick you’ll repeat after me. _Wingardium Leviosa_ ”

  
“Wingardium Leviosa.” The class repeatedly dutifully.

  
“Good, now with your wands at the ready, point it towards your feathers and with a swish and flick" she demonstrated, "Cast the spell. Now go ahead everyone.”

  
Jinyoung raised his wand pointing it towards his feather concentrating with all his might as he repeated the spell several times in his head just to get it right.

  
So with the wave of his wand as instructed he spoke with as much authority as he could muster and said _“Wingardium Leviosa.”_

  
But nothing happened.

  
His eyes quickly darted around the room to see if anyone else got it done.

  
But everyone else seemed to be fighting their own battle as mummers of the spell could be heard around the room.

  
So he inhaled deeply and tried again.

  
Nothing.

  
Then for a third time. Nothing.

  
Jinyoung heaved a sigh as he stared at the feather in frustration.

How was it that something so trivial, unimportant and absolutely flimsy was giving him a difficult time?

  
“You know,” Youngjae started beside him, grinning widely. “If we really want this thing to float we should just toss it in the air and it will float either way, because it's literally so light already. Mission accomplished. No magic needed.” he chuckled at his own words and someone nearby listening to him snickered but Jinyoung could only look at his feather in annoyance.

  
He raised his wand again and repeated the spell, but it was to no avail.

  
Just as he was about to try again he saw through his peripheral vision, two feathers ascending into the air one after the other.

  
Everyone stared in amazement as two Ravenclaw girls managed to make their feathers levitate.

  
“Well done.” The Professor, congratulated them. “Five points each for Ravenclaw.”

  
A few Hufflepuff students whined but the praise only made everyone determined to try harder, all but Jinyoung.

  
He couldn’t feel an ounce of happiness for the points that Ravenclaw got because it only served to mock him even further and that made him more frustrated.

  
He wouldn’t be this frustrated if he knew there was more effort for him to put into it, but it was because he was putting all his effort into it that made him frustrated.

  
He tried again and again until he realized that over half of the class’ feathers started to levitate, a few much lower than others but they were still in the air.

  
The feathers seemed like specks of white clouds dancing leisurely above their heads while his remained on the desk unmoving.

  
“Jinyoungie look at this.” Youngjae called excitedly.

  
His feather was ascending into the air as he now waved his wand playfully, moving the feather here and there.

  
He watched as the feather floated around with the others and couldn’t help his slight jealousy at the sight.

  
“Just give it another try, it’ll work.” Youngjae encouraged as he brought his feather back down.

  
But it didn’t, not even after three more desperate tries.

  
And it never did even as the period came to end.

  
Although he was not the only one that didn’t succeed, something that Youngjae quickly pointed out as a way to cheer him up but he was already so disappointed.

  
Who was he kidding, he knew this would happen.

  
Youngjae shoved the feather in Jinyoung’s bag as they were packing up to head to their next class.

  
“You just have to practice tonight, you’ll get it soon enough.” He said as he smiled encouragingly in Jinyoung’s direction.  
“Who knows, you might even be better than all of us the next time.”

  
Jinyoung smiled weakly at his friend but his heart clenched at those words.

  
“I’ll see you later right, we have Defense against the Dark Arts together.”

  
“Yeah I’ll see you.” He answered quietly.

  
“Tell me if see you Jackson hyung anywhere.” 

  
“Hmmm.” He hummed lifelessly.  
“See you."

And with that Youngjae left with his other classmates, waving goodbye to Jinyoung until he too had to eventually leave to attend his other class.

***

When he eventually saw Jackson it was just for a brief period as he was walking away from his first time tabled study session with everyone.

  
“Hey!” Jackson greeted suddenly as he threw his hand around Jinyoung’s shoulders unexpectedly.

  
“Jeez hyung.” Jinyoung’s hand grabbed his chest out of fright.

  
His heart beat wildly in his chest as Jackson cackled at him, pulling his hand tighter around his shoulders.

  
“Should’ve seen your face, you looked like you just saw a ghost.” he grinned in satisfaction. 

  
Jinyoung pushed him away playfully as they trailed behind the crowd.

  
“There are literally ghosts everywhere in this school.” He rolled his eyes playfully.

  
That was a fact. He literally walked through one this morning. It was not a nice experience for either of them. Ghosts were weirdly cold. 

  
“True true, can’t argue with that.”

  
Jinyoung didn’t comment on the fact that Jackson didn’t congratulate or made any remarks or comments about that him being sorted into Ravenclaw.

  
Youngjae hadn’t either.

He supposed it's because they always knew that this was going to happen and if he was being honest with himself, he sort of knew too, but they also knew how he felt about it.

  
So thankfully neither of them brought it up.

  
“How come you’re here now?” he asked curiously, trying to steer the topic away from him, besides Jackson was a second year student and should probably be busy with work now right now.

  
“Free period. Well it’s supposed to be our study period but no one actually does that at least, not really.”

  
“You mean it’s a choice?” Jinyoung asked in bewilderment. 

  
“Of course it is, plus if you’re lucky you can have a round of quidditch on the field, that’s if no one catches you”

  
“You’re one big rule breaker here, aren’t you?” His eyes narrowed in playful accusation.

  
“No there’s nothing that says you can’t play quidditch during your free period, so technically I can’t break a rule that isn’t there.”

  
Another shove.

  
“It’s not a free period hyung, you’re meant to study.”

  
Jackson grinned widely at him and Jinyoung smiled fondly at his friend as they kept walking.

  
To him he looked different in his Gryffindor uniform, he looked older, mature and wore a charming smile that was directed at everyone that passed him by greeting him with their own smile or wave.

  
Jinyoung hadn’t expected him to be this popular at all, but every turn they took had someone calling out to him, boys shouting out and girls giving him shy waves.  
It was definitely a bit weird to see and a little funny too as he was not used to it considering he knew Jackson as the boy that grew up several houses away from him and was his playful seunie who never missed a chance to goof around with him but here he was Jackson Wang, his popular second year hyung.

  
And he couldn’t help himself from teasing him about it.

  
“So you’re popular now.” He smirked at him knowingly.

  
“Shut up.” Jackson pushed him away as his face turned pink from embarrassment.

  
“Wait till Youngjae hears about this.”

  
“Aishh don’t do that, I won’t hear the end of it.” Jackson whined.

  
“Just imagine the disgust on his face.” He continued teasing.

  
“Whatever.” He pouted and Jinyoung smiled fondly at the familiar expression.

  
It didn’t matter that he was popular, at the end of the day he was still the same Jackson hyung.

  
“Hey.” Jackson said sobering up. “How did it go today?”

  
“Good.” He answered, careful not to spoil the mood by talking about his obvious shortcomings. “We did a lot of work, but it’s manageable I think.”

  
“Good, that’s good to know.” Jackson said staring at the ground as they walked.

  
He had this wondering expression on his face as though he was contemplating something. It wasn’t the first time Jinyoung saw it, it was usually there when he wanted to talk about something not quite serious but not entirely funny at the same time.

  
“What is it hyung?” he asked, looking at him curiously.

  
Jackson sighed before he started.

  
“Don’t take this the wrong way ok but I uh actually got someone to help you out if you needed.”

  
What?

  
“What?” Jinyoung steps slowed to a stop. He turned looked at him with raised eyebrows wondering where this was going.

  
What was he talking about?

  
Jackson stopped too, looking as though he was ready to present his case.

  
“It’s nothing bad.” he was quick to clarify, “I just thought that it would be really nice to have a person around that I think you would relate to a lot.”

  
Jinyoung looked at him totally confused.

  
“I’m definitely not putting this over right.” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness.

  
“It’s not really a big deal I just have a friend that reminds me a bit of you so I thought that you guys should meet each other. He’s like super nice and he’s totally into books and reading and all of that so I asked him to maybe hang out with you or well all of us for a bit so you could have a friend with similar interests, in school. You know, to like help you adapt and all of that.”

  
“I’m sorry what? I don’t need anyone to help me out in school hyung.” His voice rose a little as his heart raced in his chest at the obvious implication on Jackson’s part.

  
They had stopped in the middle of corridor and Jackson had to pull them aside to stand in the corner.

  
“No, no I don’t mean it like that!” He sighed as he brushed his hand through his hair, trying to get his words right.

  
He knew immediately what Jinyoung was thinking but he hadn’t intended for it to be that way.

  
“Listen to me, he’s just a friend that I thought you would like to meet” he tried again with wide, pleading eyes staring back at Jinyoung “But if you don’t want to meet him that’s fine, it’s totally okay.”

  
He didn’t know what to say to that.

  
Jackson sighed. “It’s okay Jinyoungie, just think about it some more if you like, he was totally like that too so it doesn’t matter, but if you want to meet him then tell me ok.”

  
Jinyoung shook his head slowly taking it all in.

  
“Good. Well I actually have to go now.” He reached out and ruffled his hand through Jinyoung’s hair.  
“We’ll see each other later ok?”

  
“Yeah see you.”

  
Still confused at to what just happened Jinyoung walked into his final class of the day.

  
Surprisingly Hufflepuff were already settled in and Jinyoung easily found Youngjae who had a vacant seat waiting beside him.  
He looked as though he had one hell of day and Jinyoung supposed he looked the same way too as they were all getting used to the way things were at Hogwarts.

  
Transporting from class to class, enduring long lessons, taking notes, trying to understand everything, it was all a bit exhausting.

  
But he supposed it was in a good way because everyone still wore a smile on their faces. He couldn’t relate to that though, but he knew everything would take some time to get used to.

It was only their first day.

  
“I’m so tired! I can hardly feel my legs, thanks to those stupid staircases. They’re always moving.” Youngjae whispered in exhaustion.

  
Jinyoung just nodded in agreement as he too felt as though his fingers would fall off any minute from all that writing.  
No worries though, they only had seven more years to go.

  
It was only when the class started that Youngjae started busily looking around for his textbook.

  
“You sure you packed it today?” Jinyoung asked as he helped him search his bag.

  
“Yes at least I think so.” He said looking around with wide eyes.

  
“Alright well we’ll use mine, don’t worry about it.”

  
The lesson started and they shared his book.

As the Professor started teaching and they were taking notes, his voice got closer and closer to the two’s shared desk, until he eventually stopped there.

  
Jinyoung looked up to see if they had done something wrong, but the Professor continued speaking as he gently placed another textbook on their desk before moving on with his lesson.

  
Jinyoung looked quizzically at Youngjae but he only shrugged his shoulders, unknowingly.  
Jinyoung whispered thank you to absolutely no one as he took the book before telling Youngjae to use his for the while.

  
The textbook appeared to be like any other, just a bit tattered as it seemed to belong to someone else, maybe a past student.

  
He opened the book to examine it but every inch of what should be the remaining free space such as the marginal area was scribbled all over with someone’s writing.

  
That made him flip through the book more and more, discovering most of the pages were covered with what he assumed had to be additional notes.

  
“What the hell.” He whispered.

  
He flipped back to the front of the book to see who it belonged to but no name was written.

  
He wanted to read through the little notes, who knew they could probably even help him study, but right now he had to give all of his attention in class or he would fall behind.

  
Trying to ignore the scribbles, he focused on his own notes but he couldn’t help the curiosity that was bubbling in his chest to find out what they were.

***

“I’m trying out for the quidditch team this year.” Jackson said, bumping his shoulders with Youngjae.

  
When they had pictured hanging out together just the three of them this was definitely not what they had mind as they were used to playing around quite a lot during the summer despite the heat, but exhaustion overtook them and they couldn’t think of much else to do than to sit and talk.

  
There was a chill in the September air that washed over Jinyoung’s face as he sat on the grass staring up at the castle.

  
It was getting a bit late but most of the students were scattered around on the lawn recalling zestfully the busy day.

  
Jinyoung watched with envy as they smiled and laugh with no care in the world as though everything was perfectly fine.  
He caught himself wondering, wishing if it was possible, he wanted to be just like that, even for a fleeting moment.

  
He wanted to not be worried about how many things he got wrong on his first day. He wanted to not worry about remembering all the notes that he took.   
He just wanted to be uncaringly happy like they were, like his friends were right now.

  
Youngjae’s eyes widened as he took in the news.“Really? That’s good hyung, when will you start playing?”

  
The two were seated beside Jinyoung on the grass, robes stripped away as they talked about the day.

Surprisingly Jackson hadn’t mentioned any of what he was talking about earlier and Jinyoung was happy about that.

  
Classes had ended and he had packed away his books and secretly slipped the person’s book in his bag. He promised himself that he would return it once he checked out the notes written there. It didn’t feel like it was a major crime of any sort so he didn’t bother to tell anyone about it.

  
So the two sat down and chat until Jackson joined them, now fully exhausted himself.

  
“I have to audition first.” Jackson laughed at the clueless Youngjae.

  
“Oh, well when does the season start then?” Youngjae asked.

  
“Hopefully in the Final week of September or if not then at the start of October, it depends though, but everyone wants it to start early.”

  
“Hmmm” Youngjae nodded.

  
“You know if you could just admit that you’re interested in the game you know, auditions are open for everyone.” Jackson grinned mockingly at him.

  
Youngjae gave him a shove that had him crashing down into the grass while laughing loudly.

  
“There is no way in hell I’m that interested. In fact you should count the lucky stars if I show up to your game, if you even get it”

“Of course i'll get it and you like me way too much to not come, I’m your favorite hyung.”

  
“You wish.” Youngjae made gagging noises and Jackson shove him this time. “Shut up.”

  
Another playful shove.

  
Jinyoung smiled quietly at the two. As promised at least some things didn’t change.

He wouldn't know what he would do if it did.

-

  
He had dinner at the Ravenclaw table this time.

  
Like the morning it was packed with students from the front to the back.  
A few familiar faces that he met in his classes that morning smiled at him politely, almost welcoming him, but the seats among the first years were full and already taken.

  
That made him want to head back over with Youngjae who had already offered him a space at his house table as he did during lunch, but he had begrudgingly turned that down because he made a conscious decision to at least try to put some effort into adapting to his house.

  
He hadn’t realized it at the time but all day he was subconsciously distancing himself from the house so much so that he barely spoke to any of the Ravenclaw students.

  
To top it off he only knew the ones that he shared a class with and no one and nothing else.

  
It was a bit embarrassing even for him.

  
So with a deep breath, he walked with uncertainty in his steps as he made his way to a vacant spot among a few older students, quietly taking a seat.

  
His heart beat steadily in his chest out of nervousness as he sat.

  
But nothing remotely, surprising happened.

  
A few students glanced in his direction to see who just sat down but that was it.

  
And it totally baffled him.

  
He guessed in some ways he imagined the Ravenclaw students to have this serious, no nonsense type of aura around them because of how intelligent they were. But the students around him seemed to be as normal as the ones he met earlier that day.

  
The only person that seemed to probably fit into his narrative was the boy that was seated opposite him. 

  
He was reading a book as he totally ignored what was happening around him.

  
The boy seemed a bit older than he was and wore a buzz cut with a look of indifference on his face. 

  
He looked sort of intimidating with his slightly sharp features but Jinyoung noted that his eyes were soft.

  
He never felt the need to comment on anyone’s look but despite the buzz cut, the boy seemed to have his own charm about him.

  
Maybe he looked at him for a minute too long because the boy’s head rose from his book and his eyes caught Jinyoung’s as he looked up.

  
Jinyoung quickly averted his eyes then busied himself by grabbing a plate to fill it with dinner.

  
He didn’t notice but the boy didn’t pay him any further attention and went back to reading. 

  
That was the only remotely interesting thing that happened that night before dinner came to end.

  
When he settled into bed, he took with him the three letters that he received that morning.

  
One from his parents and the other two his sisters had sent.

  
He had no desire to open them.

  
A part of him was still afraid of what they would say.

  
What they would expect.

  
Everyone had a different way in dealing with him. He came to understand and accept this. It was simply the way things were.

  
His parents had gone through he works of childhood twice and regardless of if they meant to be like that, there was this intolerant side to them, this expectation they had of him and the slight impatience to deal with his slow pace.

  
Everything they did, was curt and to the point, no room for too much errors. They were too old to deal with that. So in that sense, that was how they were with him, and as his sisters were his parents children they were in some ways the same.

  
Jinyoung loved his family more than he loved anyone else in this world, it wasn’t a fact to be questioned but it was at times like these he wished they were a bit more approachable, a bit more lenient and just a bit more understanding.

  
He wanted them to see him the way Youngjae did. He wanted them to be concerned in that expressive manner with words and smiles and kind touches, not letters and gifts that he couldn’t even use.

  
Even if they were like Jackson he wouldn’t mind, because although his friend was a bit excessive with things at times, he knew when to call it quits and give him space.

  
Jinyoung sighed as he looked at the letters.  
With resignation in his heart he opened the first one.

***

Within the first week of school everything seemed to happen in a rush.

  
He felt as though he barely got the time to breathe with all their classes and endless lessons.

  
The work started to increase, slowly encroaching into his personal space.

  
Everyone seemed to be adapting pretty easily as they looked less exhausted as the days progressed and still managed to goof around. 

  
Even Youngjae seemed to be handling it all quite well as he continued with his cheery attitude.

  
The two of them would join a few other students to watch Jackson and the others practice Quidditch on the field, even as Youngjae protested playfully all the way.

Brooms in the air, they players flew around the field as the quaffle was tossed from one player to the other to score the points.

Youngjae despite himself would stand and cheer loudly when Jackson scored a point.  
He was skilled, this was no news to either of them and as they noted, it wasn’t to anyone else either.

It would really be Gryffindor’s loss to not have him on their team.

  
Their presence alone made him beam when they showed up to support him as he flew around on his broom with an air of confidence as he was evidently dwelling in his element.

They weren’t even his only friends there as other second year students sat in the pavilion waving and cheering for him although it was a mere unofficial practice session as he hadn't even made the team as yet.

  
He would stop mid air to wave at them, grinning wildly right before a bludger attacked that had him swerving to dodge it just in time.

  
Quidditch was a pretty rough game, one that could have you in the hospital wing for several months if you weren’t careful. A few broken bones here and there would do the trick.

  
That thought alone made his heart race out of concern while on the other hand it made for a good argument point when Youngjae and Jackson would start to bicker about sports again.

  
All in all everything seemed to be running smoothly for everyone.

  
He was making an effort to adapt, he really was but it seemed as though some unspoken force was against him.

  
The first four days had drowned him in work, not including their homework and not including the extra time he had to commit to rereading and practicing everything that he did in class, just to get it right, unlike the others that got it right away.

  
As quickly as one session was over he found himself in the study hall with his books splayed out before him with an endless list of things to get done.

  
But even doing that made him a bit frustrated.

  
Everything seemed to be just a bit frustrating.

  
The students around him were tiring to watch. They either seemed way too excited about everything or wore a calm expression as they worked diligently with what seemed to be minimal effort.

  
He on the other hand always felt anxious as he worked, and even more anxious when he didn’t understand something and had to resort to trying it again and again until he finally got it.

  
At one point he remembered the textbook that he had stored away in Defense Against the Dark Arts and opened it to see if the notes would be of any help to him, but when he checked, most of the little scribbles that covered the pages were anecdotes and short poems.

  
He was left gaping at the book that Youngjae had to ask him if everything was alright.

  
There he thought that it would’ve been something useful to him but all that was written was poetry.

  
It was absolutely ridiculous.

  
Jinyoung sighed as he placed the book in his bag and made a point in not reopening it again.

  
He had no problem with poetry, but he was too out of it to appreciate it at the moment. That was not what he was looking for.

  
When he thought that would be the last weird thing that could happen it turned out that it wasn’t.

  
It all started when he began to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

  
Now that he could do that with ease it became a common tendency for him like it was for everyone else.

  
His breakfast and dinner was eaten there while he spent his lunch with Youngjae.

  
He found that no one paid attention to him or tried to carry out unnecessary conversations and that was fine with him.

  
But what made it a bit weird was an odd occurrence that seemed to happen every day once he took a seat at the table.

  
He hadn’t intended for it be that way but during the times that he ate, his mind would always wonder back to his classes, back to his work, trying to recall all that he needed to do, so he hadn’t realize when it exactly it started to happen because for him he wasn’t looking at anything in particular, but oddly enough his eyes always drifted again and again to one particular Ravenclaw student.

  
It was the same boy that he was caught staring the first night that he had sat at his house table.

  
When it happened the first few times they were mere coincidences. Jinyoung’s eyes would wander, subconsciously finding its target and then he would he realize that he was staring but before he could avert his gaze elsewhere, the boy would look up just in time when he began to have that prickling feeling that you get when someone is watching you.

  
There their eyes would meet and Jinyoung’s ears would heat up in embarrassment and the boy would then look away.

  
Anyone would expect that after it happened for the first or second time it wouldn’t happen again.

  
But it continued to be a daily occurrence during meals.

  
He wouldn’t always stare but his eyes would shift in his direction and their eyes would meet, with either of them looking away before the other did.

  
It was totally weird because he didn’t even know the boy, had never spoke to him or really seen him around school, granted that the castle was huge to begin with and he could clearly tell that the boy was at least a year older than he was so it was unlikely that his schedule wouldn match with his.

  
One time he thought he saw him hanging out in the common room with some other students but he was in a rush to get to his own room that he didn’t pay attention and had eventually forgotten all about that.

  
Not that he shouldn’t, because again they didn’t know each other, they weren’t even friends, they just had a weird way of always making eye contact with each other during breakfast and dinner and it was getting a bit strange.

  
Especially when he started to think about the boy at odd times, like when he was reading a particular book that he found interesting he would remember that he saw the boy had a similar copy at breakfast that morning and he would wonder what his thoughts were on a particular story arc or something along those lines.

  
Then he’d catch himself immediately, stopping his thoughts because he had no business thinking this much about someone that he didn’t know.

  
The boy wasn’t even remotely interesting. He seemed to be just another student that liked reading as much as Jinyoung did.

  
As far as he knew from a physical standpoint, he was a bit intimidating just as he noted before because of his slightly sharp features, but that was it.

  
When he was not reading he would chat with his friends, eyes crinkling as he laughed loudly at a particular joke, easily adding to the morning and evening noise in the hall.

  
At times a playful argument would ensue and his eyes would widen as he tried to state point only for him to be left staring with disbelief at his friends as though they had done him some terrible wrong, when he lost the debate.

  
Jinyoung wasn’t intentionally paying attention to him, those were just little things that he happened to notice.

  
Sometimes even as his eyes drifted in his direction the boy would already seem to be looking and would give him a small nod of acknowledgement. 

  
The first time that happened, he felt stupefied, because what were they doing doing?

  
Was nodding going to be the norm now?

  
Should there even be norm to this odd interaction?

  
He didn’t know so he just looked away like he always did.

  
But when he did that, it became a nagging thought in his head that made him come to realize that his actions were a bit rude.

  
So when dinner came around Jinyoung made a show of nodding slightly in the boy’s direction which gave him a tiny smile in return.

  
It was well into their second week going unti their third when things started to change a bit.

  
He was sitting in the study hall as he usually did, trying his best to get some work done when he stumbled upon a block.

  
He was working on his potions homework but couldn’t move forward as he had no idea what he was doing.

  
In the end he decided to go to the library to see what he could find on that particular topic, but when he arrived the sight that greeted him made him had him so confused.

  
Seated in a corner of the library at a small table was Jackson hyung and the very Ravenclaw boy that was infiltrating his thoughts lately.

  
For some reason he wanted to turn away and go back to the study hall that he came from but at that same time Jackson looked up and his head turned in his direction.

  
A smile stretched across his face as he waved his hand beckoning Jinyoung to go over.

  
His mouth opened ready to decline the offer but his hyung’s action caught the attention of the boy also and he looked up too to see who Jackson was waving at.

  
Jinyoung’s face heated up in embarrassment when their eyes met for the one hundredth time this week.

  
But what made it weird was that it wasn’t in the context that he was used to.

  
He had already gotten accustomed to seeing the boy at his Ravenclaw table so it became a normalcy that blended into his day, but this however was different. This was new.

  
And he didn’t know how he felt about that.

  
Jackson broke him out of his reverie as he beckoned him over again to head over.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know that the two were friends.

Why didn't Jackson mention him before? This entire thing was strange.

  
Slowly he walked over to the pair.

  
Jackson had a book before him that he was apparently reading (so not true) and the boy had one too but he was busily making some notes.

  
When Jinyoung approached, Jackson was the first to greet him.

  
“I barely saw you all week, where were you?” He asked as he pulled a chair for him to sit.

  
Jinyoung sat, ignoring Jackson's question as his eyes quickly darted to the boy who had stopped writing due to the slight commotion and were now looking over at the two.

  
“Oh Jinyoungie this is my friend Lim Jaebeom.” Jackson said introducing him to the boy.

  
He nodded awkwardly at Jaebeom before Jackson continued “Hyung this is my friend Park Jinyoung, he was the one I told you about.”

  
What?

  
“Oh.” Jaebeom said as his eyes quirked up in interest. “I didn’t know. It’s nice to meet you then Jinyoung-ssi”

  
“Just Jinyoung is fine.” He found himself, despite the slight confusion. 

  
Jaebeom smiled at him. “Then hyung is fine for me too.”

  
Jinyoung nodded as he tried to digest his words.

  
“You see I told you guys you two would get along.” Jackson intervened as he stated a fact.

  
Jaebeom didn’t pay him any mind as his head nodded in the direction of Jinyoung’s books “You need any help with that?”

  
Jinyoung followed his eyes to his books and automatically opened his mouth to protest, but something in the way Jaebeom looked at him with expectant eyes made him want to cave. He was already struggling as it is, so a little help won’t kill him.

  
“Y-yes.” He stammered, his ears turning pink from the attention. 

  
“What is it?”

  
Jinyoung opened his book where he had left off and opted to show Jaebeom instead rather than explaining.

  
His eyes raked across the work before he immediately started explaining what to do.

  
Jinyoung listened as Jaebeom launched into a careful explanation ensuring that he understood his every word. Jackson started pitching in at some point and before he knew it, with the two’s help he had majority of what he was struggling with covered.

  
They were so caught up among themselves that they barely noticed when the period came to end.

  
“If you need help with anything else you can always ask me if I’m around.” Jaebeom as he quickly started packing his bag because he would be late to his other class.

  
“Thank you.” Jinyoung bowed in gratitude. 

  
“It’s no problem.” He said, giving him a small smile.

  
It’s no problem at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of year one will be here soon. (Next update) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave your thoughts below. Kudos are always appreciated :)


	4. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and Quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

“And look at him go! That was absolutely fantastic! Brilliant flying there done by Alan, what an amazing dodge, I barely saw him!” 

The commentator’s voice blared loudly through the microphone as the players flew around the field, tensions high in the midst of the game.

It was finally the first official game of the season and Jackson’s first ever game as a beater for Gryffindor.

The pavilion stands were decked in red and gold decorations and green and white respectively as Gryffindor was against Slytherin. Students themselves were dressed in gold or green scarves or hats taking with them handmade signs and flags to cheer as they supported their favorite team. Some went so far as to paint their faces in the house colors much to the disapproval of the professors.

But what could they say? Quidditch was a pretty big deal (Youngjae would argue otherwise) and everyone would usually go all out for it so this match was no exception. And that could be seen and felt in the vibrant, colorful atmosphere as loud cheers and screams rang through the air as the game progressed before their eyes.

Youngjae and Jinyoung sat in the stands with the Gryffindor students, each trading their house scarfs for Gryffindor’s and each holding personalized flags with Jackson’s face on them. The first time Youngjae saw the flag he laughed so hard that he was even slapping his hand on his thigh as he tried to catch his breath.

A few students had turned to look in their direction at the alarming sound that came out of nowhere and Jinyoung’s ears heated up in embarrassment at that. But they still managed to get two each for themselves in time for the game.

It was safe to say when they showed Jackson the flags and he stared at them with a deadpan expression Youngjae erupted in another wave of laughter.

But the game was finally here and after all the training Jackson was accepted into his house’s team and the Quidditch season finally began in the start of October as he had predicted.

Jinyoung wasn’t the type of person to be overly excited about sports although he did appreciate it at times but who would’ve thought that the boy that had so much to say about it would be clapping like an excited seal and cheering loudly whenever Gryffindor scored a goal.

Jinyoung watched on with amusement as Youngjae made random commentary, sometimes arguing or gasping in shock when Slytherin did anything remotely good on the field.  
He was so invested that Jinyoung wished Jackson could see him now.

But on the other hand of things Slytherin was in the lead.

“And that’s a 90 to 70 with Slytherin in the lead and oh- there he goes! Slytherin taking the quaffle and Victor passes it to Alan but Gryffindor is not letting this one go! Twenty points behind their opponents they can’t afford to lose this and oh- mighty catch there again Victor! He’s making his way to score but wait! It looks like a bludger is heading in his direction and yes look at that swing by Gryffindor’s newest beater Jackson! Absolutely amazing! Victor is down and Amira snatches the quaffle, Gryffindor is now on their way to score!”

Youngjae sat at the edge of his seat as his eyes moved from player to player. “You think they’re going to make it?” He asked absently, eyes heatedly trained on the field.

“I have no idea.” Jinyoung muttered as he watched as Jackson threw yet another bludger to the opposing team.

But suddenly cheers erupted again him and Youngjae jumped out of his seat like everyone else, clapping wildly as a smile lined his face.

Gryffindor scored!

When the game had started Jackson would stop and whoop in the air, cheering on the other players when they upped 10 points but the game had grown too intense for him to do that.  
At this time everything was resting on the seekers hands.

Gryffindor’s seeker was capable as he spotted the snitch several times and with a swoosh he was off to get it, but with the bright glare of the afternoon sun it was difficult not to lose it, notwithstanding its amazing speed.

Slytherin’s seeker however, comparatively speaking was better as he was faster and appeared to be lighter making it easier to maneuver his broom. His platinum blonde hair shone brightly in the sun, accentuating his sharp, slender features as he flew with a passion, chasing the snitch before it disappeared from sight.

“It looks like Slytherian’s seeker has spotted the snitch this time around and look at him dive!” The commentator’s voice boomed again. “The snitch may be fast but I will bet my last dollar that he’s faster but Gryffindor’s seeker is right behind him and Woah-!”

The two seekers flew over the pavilion of Gryffindor students, hands outstretched as they chased after the snitch.

Everyone ducked their heads just in time to avoid the racing figures.

Youngjae’s eyes widened at the close call but he immediately dashed forward, peering to see where the two seekers went. Then with a sudden swoosh they flew back into the field with Slytherin in the lead as the fierce seeker flew with determination evident on his face.

Jinyoung wouldn’t admit this to anyone, definitely not anyone in the Gryffindor house especially Jackson, although he himself is not a seeker, but the guy was really good. He was athletic and despite everything that was happening on the field, he seemed to be enjoying the game.

But that was only his humble opinion that he will gladly keep to himself thank you.

Just as his thoughts came to a closure a loud gasp rang through the Gryffindor pavilion.

Slytherin’s seeker seemingly launched forward and had crashed unto the ground but the most important thing in that moment was, did he catch the snitch?

“And that’s a marvelous win for Slytherin, their seeker caught the snitch granting them a total of 150 points therefore ending the game!”

The Slytherin pavilion erupted in cheers as streaks of green and white were thrown into the air and everyone screamed and shouted in excitement at the clear victory. Jinyoung looked around him at the disappointment on the faces of everyone around him but his heart panged at the fact that this was Jackson’s first game.

He wasn’t one to lose motivation easily but this match was the most important one to him and he spent the entirety of the two weeks that led up to it training every day, no doubt he would be excited.

When Jinyoung looked at Youngjae he seemed to be thinking the same thing so they wasted no time in making their way down the pavilion.

Both teams’ players were on the field shaking hands as they congratulated each other on a good game.

From afar Jackson’s face looked neutral as he shook a few of the player’s hand, never once lingering. They both knew that look too well so they began running in his direction to save him from the situation.

Despite his popularity they were the first to get to him.

“Hyung.” Youngjae’s voice rang out as he slowed to a stop, catching his breath a little. “That was a good game, you were really good out there.” 

He wore a small smile on his face that Jinyoung recognized immediately. It was the one that he always wore when trying to comfort someone. It was never in a pitying way, something that Jinyoung grew to know as they got closer but it was a reminder that said ‘I’m here, you’ve got this, don’t worry about it.

Jackson just nodded, face still neutral.

So maybe it hit him harder than they expected it to.

It was a bit awkward to deal with him like that because they had no idea what to say to make the situation better and from his own experiences, sometimes there was just nothing that they could say.

As young as they were they knew when certain a situation warranted silence, so they allowed him to shake a few more hands as they waited for him silently.

“Alright let’s go.” He said when he had enough, but just as they turned to do just that a voice called out to him.

“Hey Jackson right?” Slytherin’s seeker approached, decked out in his green and white uniform, a stark contrast to Gryffindor’s red and gold one.

“Yeah.” Jackson said.

“Good game today man, you were pretty neat on the field. I’m Mark by the way Mark Tuan.” He stretched his hand out and Jackson took it giving him a firm shake.

“Anyway,” he continued as he released his hand “I know how it is with us being the opposing team and all of that but the boys and I were thinking of having a joint celebration since it’s the first game of the season. Promise there won’t be any bragging and all of that.”

Jackson’s eyebrows shot up the same time as Youngjae’s did as neither of them had ever heard of that at local games. That sort of Sportsmanship only happened at big international games.

Jinyoung noted that the guy Mark seemed genuine enough, although he couldn’t fully gauge if he had something up his sleeve.

Mark picked up on the uncertainty, immediately. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’m just extending the offer that I gave to your other teammates.”

“Ok thanks, I’ll think about it.” Jackson said in the end.

“Okay, it’s mostly third and fourth year students though but I gotta be honest with you, everyone knows you so that’s not a problem.”

He managed a weak smile at that before Mark continued. “But you can bring your friends along, it’s nearing the west wing close to our common room, there’s an empty room there that’s where we’ll be.”

“Okay thanks again.”

“Sure no problem.”

With that Mark left them and the three turned in the other direction.

“What year is he in?” Youngjae asked, breaking the silence.

“He’s in the third I think, not sure, I’ve seen him around.” Jackson answered.

“Hmm me too.”

“When?” Jinyoung intervened at this new knowledge.

He had only seen Mark for the first time that day so when had Youngjae seen him around and he hadn't although they were both attached to the hips, mostly… unless it’s when-

“When you’re off doing God knows what plus I’m sure we’ve seen him practicing on the field at least once before.” Youngjae pitched in.

Jinyoung racked his brain for the memory of that but nothing showed up.

“Anyway,” Youngjae continued with exaggeration as he turned to Jackson. “Will you go to their celebration?”

Jackson pondered on it for a little while as they entered the castle all the while bowing slightly when someone would shout their encouragement in his direction.

“Probably not.” He decided in the end. “We’ll have our own celebration.” 

He was full on pouting now, his face looking like an adorable puppy, but it was his own way of dealing with things, his own brave face.

Youngjae snickered but chose not tease him this time around.

Only this time.

Night had already settled by the time they made it to the main hall after Jackson changed from his sports outfit. They decided to take some food from their own tables and then to meet up outside near the trees situated not far from the corridor leading outside.

Although the night was usually dark, pumpkin shaped lamps were already dotted around and slung in the trees as decoration to celebrate the upcoming Halloween holiday, so they would have no problem eating there.

As Jinyoung approached his table, he spotted the familiar figure seated in his usually spot.

Now that he thought of it, Jaebeom really did look intimidating from afar, especially if you didn’t know him and Jinyoung likes to think that he knows him at least a little.

In the past two weeks their interaction grew somewhat. Their usual as before still remained, they saw each other at breakfast and dinner often passing a few words to each other talking about school or what new book either of them was reading at the moment.They had even began to form another routine of sitting at the library during their shared study period time granted not much was often spoken there because they were usually caught up with work. 

It was nice though, there was a calm to it that he liked. They didn’t talk a lot but he didn’t feel as though they needed to.

They seemed to balance really well and somehow fit together.

Although he had made quite the point in refusing his help with anymore schoolwork when he had finally figured out that was Jackson’s intention, he had thought that would be the end of their interaction, but Jaebeom continued to chat with him as per norm.

In the end it gave him some sort of incentive to try just a bit harder than he already was with school, to show them that he would be fine.

He has no idea that they’re already well aware of that.

But when he thought of the Ravenclaw boy, it always made him smile just a little.

And that’s what he did as their eyes met when he finally got to the table.

Jaebeom had just looked away from talking to another one of his friends when Jinyoung came.

“Hey hyung.” Jinyoung greeted.

“Hey.” Jaebeom smiled.

“You didn’t go to the game?” Jinyoung asked as he started filling a tissue with finger food.

“No…” Jaebeom’s voice trailed off as he watched in confusion as Jinyoung was packing the food.

Jinyoung smiled in bemusement at his lost expression but before he opened his mouth to clarify, a thought crossed his mind.

“Hey do you want to hang out for a bit with me and my friends. It’s just three of us and uh Jackson hyung is one of them actually.”

In his head he thought it would be nice to have him with them. He would fit in nicely with the rest to measure out the chaos that would sometimes ensue.

But Jaebeom still looked a bit confused.

“We’re just eating together under the trees. It should be nice out there.” He tried to sell the idea.

“And cold.” Jaebeom’s eyebrow rose as he presented a fact.

“Not for long then?” Jinyoung’s own eyes narrowed as he challenged him playfully.

“Fine fine. Not for long.”

“Okay, bring some food with you.”

He passed him a tissue and Jaebeom packed what he wanted to eat.

They made their way down the corridors with each holding a tissue of food and pumpkin juice in hand.

“So why didn’t you go to the game?” Jinyoung found himself asking when silence engulfed them as they walked.

“I didn’t want to have to pick a side.” Jaebeom said.

Jinyoung nodded his head in understanding. “Ahhh right, I get that. You also have a friend in Slytherin that was playing in the match?”

“Hmm. He isn’t easily offended though by things like that but the more I think about it the less it has to do with them and more with me.” Jaebeom said as they walked.

“How so?”

“Well I would rather have a clear conscience than support one over the other, to me that’s like choosing who means the most to me when in actuality they are equally important.”

Jinyoung nodded as he took in this information. He never really saw it like that before.

It also wasn’t the first time that Jaebeom spurted knowledge on him so suddenly that would have his mind racing as he thought about it for hours.

He was just that type of thoughtful person and Jinyoung admired that about him.

“So then how would you show your support to both of them then? And won’t they feel offended at the fact that you didn’t even show up?” He continued asking out of curiosity.

“If they’re offended by that it’s up to them, there is nothing that I can do about it because taking offense is a personal thing isn’t it? It’s subjective; we can take offense to good or bad actions regardless of the intention. So I can’t live my life wondering if everything I do will offend someone, because in the end someone will always take offense. So why not do the things that I think is right to do. That way I’m at least pleasing myself.”

Jinyoung nodded as he listened carefully to his words. He didn’t know how much of it he agreed with but at least he was considering his thoughts.

“You don’t agree with that?” Jaebeom asked as he noted the younger boy’s pondering face.

“Well… not all of it I suppose.”

Jaebeom nodded for him to continue.

“I agree with what you said about taking offense being personal but how can we live our lives not taking others thoughts into consideration. Wouldn’t that be chaotic? That would do away with so much of what we already know, for instance families, friends and expectations, aren’t those important too? Shouldn’t we try our best not to offend those systems?"

“I’m not saying they aren’t important because there should always be some amount of respect that we have towards them as they are the things that helps us to grow.”

Jinyoung nodded in agreement.

“But think about it this way. Do we always have to hold it in such high importance? What would happen in the future when there’s an opposition or disagreement of some sort? Will you always have to be so selfless that you’ll give up what you believe in and instead confirm to their beliefs just to please them? Will you be happy with that?”

The question seemed to have pitched across the empty corridor as it lingered in his mind.

He didn’t answer him, not because he didn’t know the answer but it was admittedly the opposite. He wasn’t sure he wanted to admit it to himself.

The trees came into view as two figures were already seated underneath talking.

Jaebeom sighed as he turned to him. “Don’t think about it too much Jinyoung. I didn’t mean to rattle you.”

“S’okay.” He ended up muttering.

But he couldn’t tell if that was the truth.  
Not when those words were challenging everything that he knew.

When they approached the two figures Jackson greeted them. “Finally oh hey hyung.”

“Hey you two.”

What?

“You two know each other?” Jinyoung asked as he pointed between Youngjae and Jaebeom.

“Yess!” Youngjae’s eyes widened, “ I’m sure I mentioned it before.”

“When?”  
When do these things happen?

“Not that it would ever happen, but if you spend less of your time cooped up reading maybe then you’ll know.”

Jinyoung shove him before Youngjae yelled “Be careful I have pumpkin juice here!” He picked up the glass with care as he moved it out of the danger zone also known as anywhere ten miles of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he picked his own cup up.

“Hey Jinyoungie.” Jackson started. “So we bumped into Mark again.”

“Hmmm.”

“And I felt bad about saying no because I told him me and my friends already made plans but I asked him to stop by if he wanted to, you know since he made an offer.”

“Oh. I’m not sure he well though."

“I figured, but at least i asked.”

"Yeah."

“What Mark are you guys talking about?” Jaebeom asked from his position on the ground.

“Slytherin’s seeker, you know him?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah he’s my friend.”

Oh so that’s his friend.

“Still can’t believe you chose not to go to the game because of us.” Jackson pouted.

“It’s a valid reason.” Jaebeom stated as his matter of fact.

“How so?” Jackson asked with fully blown doe eyes on display.

Jinyoung felt his heart coo at the site.

Again the adorable puppy.  
Puppy Wang.

Jaebeom slapped his palm across his forehead as he sighed. “Am I really doing this again?”

“Aissh don’t worry, I’m not offended.” Jackson waved his hand in a mocking gesture.

“Bullshit, of course you are.” Youngjae grinned as he stated the obvious.

“He wouldn’t care if he is.” Jinyoung laughed at the three as he gave his newfound knowledge.

Jaebeom sighed again but a wide grin was on his face as he looked at them. “I didn’t come here for you all to mentally exhaust me.”

“Well get used to it.” Jinyoung said as he ruffled through his tissue filled with food. “This is not even them at their worst.”

The night passed as they ate, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking. He found that he liked it. He liked it a lot.

“We should do this more often.” He said quietly as he stared up at the night sky.

“Hmmm we should.” Youngjae muttered beside him as he followed his gaze.  
Jackson moved to rest his head on Youngjae's lap and Jaebeom moved over to sit beside Jinyoung and the night and the night went on.

They probably won’t be able to be like this always, but it’s the thought that matters.

***

Halloween came and went in the blink of an eye. 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure how the month flew by that fast. It was easy though, to lose track of time when hours upon hours were spent buried in work, watching qudditch matches and reading in the library with Jaebeom. He was in some ways happy that the days seemed shorter as he still had his own struggles to deal with, the major one being, doing well in his classes and keeping up with everyone.

It wasn’t that he was failing, he could at least say that, but he still felt as though he was struggling a bit. He needed the best possible results, because that was expected of him.

So in order to do that, he had to go the extra mile, this meant more reading and more working than everyone else.

When they played and hung out he stayed in and read because for him it was necessary.

Though as easy as it sounded, it was both mentally and physically draining and he often wondered for how long he could keep up with it.

But it was all a part of the fun of being a Hogwarts Student, his parents wrote. After having a really challenging day he wanted to tear the letter into pieces and throw it into the fire.

Arguably that would be a bad decision as he knew he would regret it if he actually decided to go through with it but the words had served no other purpose than to make him angry.

Or angrier would be the right term.

He had successfully moved from frustration to anger in the span of two months.

When he was with his friends some of that weight lifted and he would smile and feel at ease in their presence, but the minute he was back to work it was like something clicked and his entire mood would grew sour.

He saw Jaebeom look up at him through his peripheral vision.

“What is it hyung?” He asked, not bothering to look up.

“Nothing. You just haven’t turned the page since you came here.” He said as he looked at him curiously.

“Oh.” His ears grew pink in embarrassment.

His mind was stuck in a loop all of thoughts all day that he hadn’t realized he’d gone back to his habit of spacing out.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“You don’t have to apologize to me.”

“Right sorry… I mean not sorry.”

It was a bit amusing in that sort of pitying way but Jaebeom didn’t find it funny.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Jinyoung could sense the concern laced in his voice but he wanted so badly to stand his ground and keep his thoughts to himself, because of all the friends that he had, all the persons that he had spoken to, Jaebeom was the only person to not know this side of him.

He had never seen him at his lowest so he had no idea the level of insecurity that he had about himself. He had only seen the smiling Jinyoung, the happy Jinyoung, the curious Jinyoung, but never this Jinyoung.

He couldn’t even decide what Jinyoung this was.

Angry, frustrated, sad?

Maybe all of those.

He didn’t know.

And he didn’t want to burden this boy that he had only known for two months about something like that.

But he had seen it in the way Jaebeom acted around him, they weren’t the closest of friends, they didn’t tell each other everything or a lot of things for that matter, but he still cared.

And that thought gave him the courage to ask.

“Do you like being a student here?”

It was an honest, sincere question that had plagued his mind for a while. He couldn’t answer it for himself so he wanted to know what that answer was for someone else.

Jaebeom opened his mouth to answer then faltered for a bit at the unexpected question.

He paused to think about it as his eyes flickered across the ceiling thoughtfully.

“I think if I say yes, it’ll make it seem as though that’s always the case.” He eventually said. “But it’s really a mixture of yes and no.”

That answer didn’t satisfy Jinyoung and it showed on his face.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked as he sought for closure.

“I mean that some days I wish that there was somewhere else I could be, anywhere but here and other times I feel content with the way things are so everything becomes a bit bearable.”

Those words only brought more questions than answers, but he didn't ask anymore.

He had asked enough.

Jaebeom looked as though he wanted to ask him his own questions as well but thought better of it.

They fell back into silence for the rest of the period.

By the time Christmas came he had already decided he didn’t like being a Hogwarts student.

To top it all off he could no longer go home for the short break as planned because his family decided to visit their relatives this year.It was a difficult choice between a strenuous journey to wherever it was that they were going or staying at Hogwarts for the holiday, so he had chosen the latter.

Luckily, something that he considered as his greatest blessing was that Jackson was staying behind too.

“Just me and you Jinyoungie.” Jackson said as they watched Youngjae roll out his small trunk. “Bring yourself back in one piece.”

“What else am I going to do?” Youngjae rolled his eyes at the statement. “I’m literally going home.”

“I don’t trust you to not injure yourself.”

“Are you trying to make us fight before I go? I can throw a good punch you know.”

“In your dreams!”

The three busted out laughing because they knew Jackson would probably win. He was at the end of the day a bit bigger in size than the two as they were younger.

The thought of winning was still nice though.

Jinyoung spent most of the holiday reading.

His days were spent in library from the morning sometimes to night.

When he was doing what he wanted it made it easier for him to relax and enjoy the day as it slipped by.

His time spent with Jackson was the most outgoing thing he did. It usually involved a lot of quidditch and a lot of other people, some that he didn’t know and others he’d seen around or spoken with.

That actually included Mark, Slytherin’s seeker that also happened to be Jaebeom’s friend and now not surprisingly Jackson’s too.

He saw them chatting on the field more than once during a few games. As most of the students went home for the holidays, the faint barrier that had surrounded the houses was lifted so everyone just played and talked, not really caring about anything else.

And it felt good. 

As he was reading in his usual spot in the library which at first felt a bit odd and he had wondered why that was, only to remember that there was no one sitting opposite him as per usual so things felt a bit off, but being there reminded him of how good his days were now that school was out and how different it would be when classes picked up.

He could only wonder if that’s the feeling that Jaebeom was referring to.  
***  
By mid-April, approaching their exam season Hogwarts seemed to be turned upside down. Literally on every surface that the eyes could see sat a student with their head buried in a book.

Everyone was focused tenfold on passing their exams and the level of anxiety and nervousness that was penetrating the air only made things worse for him.

“I don’t think our exam will be that difficult.” Youngjae said beside him.

“I highly doubt that.” He muttered into his book as he tried to focus on the words sitting in front of him.

“No seriously hear me out. We’re first year students, that in itself is a great advantage because this is new for us, secondly these aren’t owls, so if there is the slightest possibility that we fail….”

Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed at that.

“Which we won’t.” Youngjae continued as he stressed on that point, “It’s not a critical exam so we’ll still have at least four years to make up for that until the big ones come.”

“And then what?” He asked with exasperation.

“What?” Youngjae asked with wide eyes.

“What happens then when we have those big exams?”

“Gosh Jinyoungie.” His hand moved to rub his temple. “Can you be positive for once? We literally have so much time left before that happens.”

“Don’t you think I want to have positive thoughts too?” He looked at his friend with accusation and a bit of anger in his eyes. “You think I want to think about failing all the time It’s not something that I could just click on and off.”

Youngjae grew defensive immediately.

“I never said that it was but jeez you’re not the only one feeling that way, most of us are in the same boat but if for a minute we think of something positive about all of this we try our best to hold on to that, clearly unlike you.”

Ouch.

He narrowed his eyes at the sudden outburst.

But Youngjae didn’t relent as he held his gaze. He didn’t seem angry, just exhausted.

That thought made Jinyoung sober up to the situation. Youngjae was expressing his thoughts, one that he was entitled to so there was no need to blow it out of proportion.

He sighed as he asked. “Is it bad?”

“Is what bad?”

“The way I’ve been acting, is it bad?”

Youngjae sighed too.

“You’re just worried like all of us.”

“So that’s a yes?”

He didn’t say anything.

He was the most positive person Jinyoung knew, so if it had gotten to a point where his actions were a bit excessive to the point of affecting his mood, he had to apologize.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

The slight tension in the air settled as Youngjae muttered “You don’t have to apologize, not to me or anyone else.”

He sighed again as he continued. “You have a right to be worried or stressed, you have a right to react to that, but I wish you didn’t, not to please me or anyone else but because you’re a great wizard Jinyoungie. Remember that time in Charms, it was our first class and you couldn’t perform the levitation spell and you were so disappointed but don’t you remember I told you that the next time you’ll be better than all of us? That’s exactly what you did. Both your feather and your book were the first ones to levitate the next class and the highest. Now what is that? Isn’t that talent? What about all the other times when you did well in class or were praised by a professor? They won’t give you that attention if you don’t deserve it.”

Jinyoung listened to words as he tried to process it.

“All I’m saying is that there is no need for you to be this stressed but I guess that doesn’t depend on me to say doesn’t it?”

He didn’t bother to answer him because at the end of the day he meant well.

“We’ll get through this won’t we?” he asked in a small voice as he looked to his friend as though he held all the answers.

“Yes. I think we will.”

He reached across for his hand and squeezed it.

“Thanks Youngjae-ah, for everything.”

“It’s never a problem.”

“You’ll do well too, I know it.”

“Let’s hope that I will.”

On the day of his exam his hands sweated so much that it created a blotch on his paper and he briefly started to worry about what his professor would say about it, but immediately after reading the first question his mind he launched into panic mode.

He wrote all that he studied, all that he practiced. For the first time he believed he put his everything into an exam and he was hoping by whatever miracle available that he was going to pass. 

He had to because he had no choice.

When he finally received his result, it was two days before Hogwarts was scheduled to close for the summer holiday.

He sat on his bed and pulled the curtains, barely leaving a small space for light to enter his little chamber.

His hand trembled as he opened the paper.

This was it.

Another moment of dread.

He struggled as one thought of panic after another flew into his head.

All he could do not for it to not get the best of him was to unfold the neat parchment.

He held his breath until the very last moment and he swore his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

A gasp rang through the empty room as Jinyoung stared with unbelieving eyes at his results.

It didn’t seem real.

He couldn’t believe it.

He passed all of his seven subjects!

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he read the results for the first time. 

It was too much, everything felt overwhelming as he read every word on the paper.

It was as though his body couldn’t contain his emotions and he started shaking.

He brought his knees up to his chest and cried as he rocked his body back and forth.

In the years to come, he won’t remember why he cried so much for such a good thing, but in that moment the relief was so immense that tears were the only way for him to express how grateful he was for the way things turned out.

For the first time ever he felt as though he deserved this, he felt as though he worked for this, he felt worthy and everything no matter how big or small was worth it.

Jinyoung cried as he remembered how he struggled that year. How he struggled with accepting that he was sorted into Ravenclaw, he struggled to perform simple spells, he had to put in the extra work just to keep up the same pace as everyone else.

He cried because after everything, this was his reward.  
***

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Youngjae’s eyes widened as he stared at his hand in betrayal as it held up scissors and the three held up rocks.“You have to be kidding me!”

Jackson cackled while Jaebeom's eyes crinkled into crescents as he smiled and Jinyoung grinned widely at the three.

“Any dance Youngjae-ah.” He started making fun of him. “Just ten seconds.”

“Aissh easy for you to say you’re all going to sit here while I embarrass myself.”

He face palmed himself as he thought about how he landed himself in this situation.

Jinyoung could only laugh as he looked at his friend’s pitiful state.

The best part of it was, he was so content.

It was the last day of his first year at Hogwarts; a mere three hours before the trained arrived and took them all back home for the summer.

He had successfully made it through the first year and so did his friends, Youngjae, Jackson and Jaebeom. They all did well at their exams. So he was sure his parents will be proud when they heard the news, It was what they expected after all.

But at the end of it all, there was no reason not to be happy.

A part of him knew that a new year was coming soon, more challenges and more struggles but he would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he did have fun days at Hogwarts, so what could possibly be stopping him from pursing that again.

The answer was nothing.

So he was ready to face the New Year whenever it starts but for now summer is here and he planned to enjoy every bit of it for as long as it lasts.

Jaebeom had joined the three on the lawns like the other students had done after saying goodbye to most of his friends. Then Jackson proposed a game of rock, paper, scissors for them to do silly dances in front of the crowd.

After two rounds of embarrassing stares they called it quits, but seeing Youngjae dance without music in front of everyone was so so worth it.

As the hours dwindled Mark passed and waved at Jaebeom and Jackson who each beckoned him over.

Jinoung wished he had gotten to know the boy a bit more as he smiled widely and spoke to the two as though they had been friends for years.

His eyes met Youngjae’s as though they were thinking the same thing. 

But they didn’t have to worry.

There was still so much time left.

And he hopes he makes the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way lol. What do you guys think so far, do you like year one? Please leave your thoughts and tell me what you'd like to see in year two.


	5. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiarity and new discoveries.

“I think it’s poisonous.” Youngjae started.

  
“It’s not.” Jinyoung refuted.

  
“Are you kidding me look at that thing!”

  
“I am!”

  
“It’s hideous!”

  
“I know! We’re looking at the same thing.”

  
“How can a plant be so ugly?”

  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to answer him as he reached into his bag to pull out the letter that Jisoon-ah delivered alongside the plant that morning at breakfast in the hall. 

  
If it felt like a weird dream it certainly wasn’t. The boys were officially back to school after two months of a joyful and hot summer.

  
They didn’t realize the time flew by in front of their eyes and before they knew it their letters with a new list of requisite textbooks were sent to their homes and they were requested to return to complete their second year.

  
As they stepped foot unto the castle grounds again, a sense of familiarity buzzed around Jinyoung, one that he hadn’t expected but one that he embraced as he recognized the familiar cold stone walls, rolled his eyes at the moving staircases, greeted the ghosts that floated around but most importantly he navigated the school with an intention. This was not new to him now, he wasn’t walking in blind, he had a year’s experience under his belt and while the thought of being over confident had spurred a small amount of fear in his heart he didn’t believe it would override how he was going to go about this year.  
Youngjae looked at the weird plant with disgust as Jinyoung opened the letter and began to read.

  
_Dear Jinyoung-ah_  
_This is your sister; it has been too long, are you well? As you know I have recently travelled to the far islands within the South regions to expand our reach within the Ministry of magic to learn and observe how influential and common in functionality magic is among those that are so far beyond our reach. To our pleasant surprise there is so much out there that has yet to be discovered, different cultures, ethics and much more all within our world of magic. Because of such good hospitality we were able to make discoveries of our own and were parted with both exquisite and the simplest of gifts one of which I have sent to you. Although it has no official name the ‘night plant’ as the local residents called it, is such a gift that I received and I am now gifting to you. I know in appearance it may not be easiest on the eyes and it may not be especially valuable to humans but should I dare say that it is quite a rare gem. I have studied it for quite a while and have ensured that it is not harmful thus will not pose any threat to you. Please care for it well as per the instructions that I have attached to this letter. It is a true beauty Jinyoung-ah and it reminded me of you._

  
“Night plant.” He muttered to himself as he scanned the letter from his sister.

  
“Does your family ever give you useful gifts?” Youngjae asked as he interrupted Jinyoung with disdain evident in his voice after the letter finished. 

  
Jinyoung gave him a pointed look.

  
“I know that your sisters work in the Ministry of Magic.” He tried to argue “so that’s some high level sophistication right there, so why can’t they give you gifts that actually fit your age, it’s always things that you can’t use.”

  
Jinyoung couldn’t refute because he did have a good point.

  
Having a plant was the same as caring for a pet and he didn’t want to because he didn’t think that he was responsible enough for that.

  
Now that wasn’t him putting himself down he just didn’t think he had it in him to care for another living thing. They needed attention and he barely had any of that to spare. 

  
He looked closely at the attached list with Youngjae leaning on his shoulders to peer at the paper as well.

  
“It has to be kept in water?” He read and then looked at Jinyoung curiously. “Why?”

  
“I don’t know.” Jinyoung shrugged as he kept reading. “It’ll probably die if doesn’t.”

  
“But it’s out of water right now.” Youngjae pointed out the obvious.

  
Jinyoung glanced at the plant and then back at the list. 

  
“Maybe it can be but not for long.”

  
“Well let’s put it in then or it might just die on its first day here.” He snorted.

  
Jinyoung laughed at that as he scooped the plant up to head to the green house.

  
Despite the odd shape the plant had a vibrancy about it. The branches were stretched out weirdly and the leaves were an eerie green but the root was a deep shade of brown. The plant itself was delicate and light to the touch that it could easily be broken.

  
He tried to hold it with as much care as he could muster so as to not wreak havoc unto the poor thing that would definitely lead to its destruction.

  
Carefully they made their way across the lawns.

  
The green house came into view and it was as beautiful as the first time he’d seen it. It was a glass room stretched across an open space covered from top to bottom with beautiful plants of all color, sizes and nature. They were beautifully exquisite and each had a unique medicinal function.

  
It was during their Herbology classes that they spent time in there learning about the various plants and their uses as seen right then as a class was in session.

  
Quietly the boys moved around to find a reasonably sized container to put the plant in and then filled it with water.

  
“That’s it?” Youngjae asked with disappointment when he had poured the last drop.

  
“What else did you expect?” Jinyoung snorted as he adjusted the plant carefully.

  
“Nothing… but it’s so..so.”

  
“Boring.”

  
“Exactly.” Youngjae exclaimed in agreement. “Imagine having to do this every day, what reward are you getting out of it?”

  
Jinyoung shrugged because he had no idea.  
Having a plant was the least satisfactory thing for either of the two.

  
“We should name it.” Youngjae said as he stared disinterestedly at it.

  
“It already has a name.” Jinyoung said just as disinterestedly.

  
“What?” Youngjae’s eyes widened. “Are you seriously calling it night plant?”

  
“What’s wrong with that?” He grinned as he watched his friend got worked up.

  
“Oh come on Jinyoungie, it deserves at least a little better.” He tried to reason.

  
“I’m not changing it.” He raised his eyebrows as he challenged the boy beside him.

  
Youngjae just groaned and slapped a hand across his forehead.

  
Somethings truly never changed.

  
***

  
But while familiarity was present in his everyday activities some of what he was used to changed, and while it wasn’t unpleasant or had any major impact on him whatsoever he had at the start of the school year expected that one thing in particular to remain the same.

  
Granted again there was no need to stick to such normalcies as neither was obligated to the other but it made their entire situation new and slightly awkward but not totally off.

  
They still talked to each other at the Ravenclaw table and waved sometimes at each other when they saw each other around school.

  
But Jaebeom and Jinyoung no longer sat at the library together. 

  
At the time upon receiving his new timetable the thought of actual changes occurring did not occur to him, not even as their classes were shifted around this way and that, periods changed, additional hours and the lot.

  
It was only when he took his study period to go to the library that he noticed the afternoon sun that shone through the windows and not the actual blaring heat of the morning that he was used to, did he realize.

  
He faltered for a second then his eyes immediately went to their usual table in search of the familiar figure.

  
Even as he looked around the room Jaebeom was not in sight.

  
It was only then that it dawned on him that they probably weren’t sharing a schedule anymore so even if there was need to meet, which there wasn’t, they couldn’t, at least not within school hours.

  
Jinyoung was left in a stupor for a moment at this information.

  
A tiny voice in his head wanted him to ask the older boy if it was possible to meet in the afternoon to work and read as they usually did but he quickly shut those thoughts down because one, that’s absurd.

  
For the sake of reading and working together simply because he appreciated his company was a little bit too much.

  
And two, it could be an inconvenience not to mention how awkward it would be to ask. But he really had no idea what Jaebeom did with his time outside of school, they had a mutual friend and acquaintance but they had their own lives to live even within the school walls.

  
So he had to get used to not seeing the boy there and it was as odd as it felt the first time he sat alone during his first Christmas at school last year.

  
But one day as curiosity had gotten the best of him he had to ask.

  
Jackson and him were on the field as Jackson was gearing up to play in the practice match on his newly polished broom.

  
“It’s the new Nimbus Jinyoungie, one of the fastest broom of its kind right now.” Jackson bragged with a smirk as his gloved hand grasped the broom.

  
“But I can’t imagine how much you had to beg for it.” Jinyoung teased.

  
“With everything I’ve got.” Jackson admitted without shame.

  
Jinyoung laughed although he knew it wasn’t true. Jackson’s parents had as much faith in his athletic abilities as anyone else. They always tried their best to give him the best of everything that they could afford and in return he tried his best to make them proud.

But everyone knew they were witnessing a success story in the making.

He was not perfect but he sure as hell was on his way to be there.

When they quieted down Jinyoung took the opportunity to ask. “Hey hyung, do you have any more classes with Jaebeom hyung?”

  
The two boys that were now third years had a few classes together last year so he thought that maybe it was the same case.

  
“Yeah just one though, Ancient Runes, which is boring Jinyoungie oh my gosh.” Jackson whined.

“When I thought divination was terrible, AR takes the crown.”

  
Jinyoung smiled absently but then went to his next question immediately “So you guys don’t share a study period anymore?”

  
“Ahh no not really we don’t have study periods anymore.”

  
Oh.

  
This was news to him.

  
“The work kind of picks up a bit as the years go on but it’s not something for you to worry about.” Jackson turned to him with a warning glare.

  
“I’m not.” Jinyoung said with wide eyes.

  
It was partly the truth.

  
He was not actively worried but he did have his concerns about how things would be in the long run. He was sort of already experiencing it as the workload did in fact increase when compared to year one.   
They had more topics to study and the complexity of it all was increasing daily.  
But even as his heart raced with anxiety at times, he would take a deep breath and remember how the first year ended and sometimes that was enough to reassure him that everything would be fine in the end. He just had to study and study a bit more.

  
When that was not enough to console him at times he had to let the feeling ride out, let it run its course and he would try again.  
The main thing was he expected these things to happen and the thought made him feel a bit more in control.

  
The logistics of that however were up for questioning.

  
“That’s good then, please continue to stay that way.” Jackson half pleaded. “Here hold this for a second.” He passed his broom to Jinyoung as he bent to tie his lace that fell open.

  
Jinyoung took the fine piece of specimen into his hand. It felt sleek under his fingers but his mind was starting to wonder again and he barely gave the broom the attention it deserves.

  
“Umm so you guys don’t hang out anymore.”

  
“No not a lot but that’s so weird don’t you think?”

  
“Why?” He asked, clearly puzzled at Jackson’s question.

  
“I mean think about it we’re all friends and we barely find the time to hang out with each other.”

  
“Oh y-yeah.” He shrugged. “We all have our own stuff to do anyway, I don’t want to bother anyone.”

  
“Yeah that too.”

  
Jinyoung nodded solemnly.

  
“But if you want to hang out with him I’m sure you just have to ask.” Jackson said as he took his broom back.

  
“Why would I do that?” Jinyoung all but squeaked as his ears grew pink in embarrassment.

  
He hadn’t expected Jackson to head to the point right away.

  
“Why not? He’s your friend isn’t he? You’re both in the same house too.”

  
Jinyoung stared at the ground as he kicked the grass absently. He really had no idea how the conversation took a turn to this and he had no idea why he kept talking.

  
“Yeah but that’s so weird. I don’t want to beg anyone to hang out with me. I’m not desperate.”

  
He ended up whispering the last part as his mouth unconsciously formed a little pout.

  
That was the last thing he wanted to come across as.

  
“How is that weird? And how does that make you desperate” Jackson chuckled with a perplexed look on his face. “When I want to hang out with one of you guys I ask you don’t I?”

  
“But that’s different, we’ve been friends for so long.” Jinyoung tried to argue.

  
“It’s actually not Jinyoungie.” Jackson looked at him a bit seriously “Your time belongs to you alone so it’s up to you to decide how and who to spend it with. If someone wants to be a part of that they can’t just barge in can they?”

  
“No.” He ended up agreeing.

  
“Exactly they have to ask.”

  
Jinyoung just nodded at his words not really knowing what else to say.

  
“Plus with Jaebeom hyung he’s so weird like you.” Jackson started, but that landed him a shove on the shoulders.

  
“What! It’s the truth. You both are so weird.” He exclaimed in his defense. “If you want to have your study partner back you have to ask him because I know him and I he won’t ask you either.”

  
“I don’t miss him or anything like that, I just… I’m already so used to studying with someone so it’s weird not to.” He shrugged indifferently. 

  
Which was inherently the truth.

  
He would’ve replaced the older boy with Youngjae but he too had a different study session period and Jinyoung wasn’t too keen on spending his time with someone that he didn’t really know just for the purpose of studying.

  
If it were anything else then sure but that to him was also absurd.

  
“Well I can’t help you this time around Jinyoungie.” Jackson shrugged as he smirked mockingly. “You are on your own with this one.”

  
“Whatever.” Jinyoung ended up pouting.

  
“Ewww don’t do that.” Jackson made gagging gestures at him.

  
Jinyoung shoved him playfully before he ran off to play his game.

  
Jinyoung moved to sit in the pavilion as he watched the team practice. 

  
He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize when someone sat beside him.

  
“Hey.” A familiar voice greeted him.

  
He almost jumped out of his seat as his hand flew to his chest in fright.

  
“Geez!”

  
“Sorry sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
Jinyoung looked up then to see to see the Mark looking at him with concerned eyes.

  
“Sokay.” He ended up muttering as his he tried to calm his heart.

  
“Are you sure?” Mark asked uncertainly.

  
“Yes I’m fine.” He tried to reassure the boy that looked more alarm than he was.

  
“O-okay good I was worried there for a second.” He chuckled as he sat back in his seat.

  
“You don’t have to be.” Jinyoung smiled lightly at him.

  
He couldn’t say he struggled to recognize him but the older boy was no longer decked out in his platinum blonde hair as he was the first few times he had seen him, instead his hair was black and it curled at the edges.  
Jinyoung noted the change in his appearance just as he spoke to him.

  
“You’re Jinyoung-ssi right Jackson’s friend?” Mark asked as he looked at him curiously.

  
“Yes I’m Park Jinyoung.” He bowed his head slightly in greeting.

  
“Well I’m Mark, it’s nice to meet you officially.” He bowed too.

  
They fell into momentary silence as the other students on the pavilion were scattered farther away.

  
“You’re here to practice?” Jinyoung found himself asking to fill the silence.

  
“No I’m actually not on my team anymore.” Mark answered immediately.

  
“Really? Why not?” He eyed him with interest.

  
He had seen the boy on the field and needless to say he was really skilled, it would be a shame to not see him not play anymore even though he was usually the opposing team.

  
He shrugged. “I want to focus on my own things this year. Maybe next year I’ll audition again.”

  
Jinyoung nodded at his words although he wanted to ask him a bit more about what he meant by doing his own thing but he figured that was him being inquisitive.

  
“I’m just here to see them practice because I low-key miss being out there.” Mark trailed off.

  
“Hmm flying is nice.” Jinyoung admitted truthfully.

  
“Yeah the rush is amazing, I think it would’ve been weird if I didn’t miss it.” He said as he smiled to himself.

  
“That’s what Jackson says too but he’s known to exaggerate so…”

  
The two laughed at the trait of their common friend.

  
“Yeah he’s like that but he’s good though.” Mark chuckled.

  
“He actually is.” Jinyoung boasted.

  
Mark nodded in agreement.

  
As they were beginning to fall back into silence he started playing with a patterned ring on his index finger, rubbing it in circular motions. It seemed because of that action the designs on the ring started to shift around as though it was coming to life and it actually did as the tiny patterns Jinyoung observed, were in fact miniature metal birds that came off of the ring and started to fly around the ringed finger.

  
This of course was not foreign to the eyes as they were literally studying in a school of magic but the sight was still beautiful to see.

  
“Wow!” Jinyoung looked on in awe. “That’s beautiful.”

  
Mark followed his gaze and looked down to the flying birds. 

  
“Oh.” He gave a weak smile. “Thanks. It’s nothing really.”

  
“It’s incredible.” Jinyoung immediately refuted.

  
“Wanna try it then?” Mark asked as he stretched his hand towards him.  
“Sure.”

  
Excitement bubbled in him as Mark started to take the ring off his finger and immediately the birds flew back unto it and reentered into their formation design.

  
He gave the ring to Jinyoung who immediately slipped it onto his own Index finger.

  
“Rub it in an anticlockwise direction.” Mark Instructed.

  
He did just that and just as before the birds came alive and flew around his fingers.

  
“Incredible.” He whispered to himself as he observed it. "Did you make it?"

“Yes. It’s not much but I’m working on making the birds chirp and whistle soon enough.”

  
“Really? What charm are you using?”

  
“A bunch of them actually.”

  
“Was is difficult?”

“No this one in particular is really simple it didn’t take long at all.”

  
“Do you make more like these, I mean more creations?” Jinyoung asked, eyes wide in interest.

  
“Yeah it’s actually what I’ll be focusing on this year. I have some other cool things in mind but it’ll take time to get it done, that’s the reason why I stopped playing quidditch.”

  
“Oh.” Jinyoung nodded in understanding. “But this is really good Mark-ssi.” He said as he took the ring off and handed it back to him. “I like it a lot.”

  
“Thanks. That means a lot to me”

  
“If you don’t mind me asking what else are you working on?” Jinyoung asked curiously. He was truly amazed at the simple creation and he knew for sure it wasn’t as simple as it seemed. 

  
“Well…I have a bunch of sketches, different designs that I can show you sometime if you want.” He told the clearly excited boy.

  
Jinyoung’s eyes lighted up at that as he shook his head quickly in agreement.

  
“Oh uhm would you mind if my friend comes too when that happens?” He was quick to ask as Youngjae crossed his mind. He knew that he would be interested too.

  
“Sure no problem, we can meet later this week, I’ll tell you when.”

  
“I hope we won’t be disturbing you?” He said with uncertainty as the thought crossed his mind.

  
“No if that’s the case I wouldn’t have offered.” Mark was quick to point out.

  
“Ah you’re right, thanks Mark-ssi.”

  
“Call me hyung.”

  
“Thanks Mark hyung.”

  
***

  
Jinyoung sat at his usual table in the corner of the library. 

  
The faint afternoon sun created orange hues on his parchment as his quill moved slower than usual as he struggled to complete his notes. He was brimming on the point of exhaustion and his head, fingers and frankly his entire body was protesting miserably for him to stop. 

  
He had in fact stayed maybe an hour over his usual time that he spent there since the school year began but he had made a promise to push himself harder this year to match everyone’s energy.

  
If he didn’t he supposes he’s bound to fail and that was a thought that he refused to tolerate.

  
If he only did he would be back to square one, back to being the insufferable Jinyoungie.

  
It was only when the pounding in his head turned to a piercing pain did he put his quill down.

  
“Damn it.” He muttered to himself as he looked at the unfinished work before him.

  
At that point he wasn’t sure how much energy he had left to pack up his books and head back to his dormitory.

  
Not surprisingly he had started to skip his dinner sessions as well. It wasn’t intentional and he did try to at least eat something before he drifted off to sleep.

  
But usually from the library he would head back to the dorm and finish his work there and that usually led into his bath time and by then he would be too tired to make the journey back down to eat so he doesn’t bother to.

  
All in all Jinyoung was one busy, mentally and physically exhausted boy.

  
So when he fell asleep at the library on his book with his work splayed out beneath him it was to be expected.

  
He didn’t know for how long he slept or even that he had fallen asleep but as he laid there he felt a tap on his shoulder.It was so light and felt so far away that in his hazy mind he didn’t pay attention to it as he fell in an out of sleep.

  
But the tapping continued firmly.

  
Slowly in his still sleepy state he registered that the tapping was caused by a hand.

  
Someone was trying to get him up.

  
With much effort he raised his head from the table and rubbed his blurry eyes.

  
Everything felt blank as he blinked his eyes repeatedly to see clearly.

  
It was only then that he registered the lighted lamp on his table that illuminated the otherwise very dark room.

  
His eyes widened as it darted across the empty library.

  
But he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulders again.

  
Looking up he saw the familiar face of Jaebeom staring back at him with concern laced in his eyes.

  
“Jinyoung are you alright?” He asked him with his hand still on his shoulder.

  
Jinyoung didn’t answer immediately as he looked around the dark room again trying to recall how he had managed to stay there that late.

  
From what he could tell it was night.

  
“I’m fine…” He muttered with a dazed expression.

  
His head still ached, his stomach was grumbling from the lack of food since lunch and he was completely tired but he was still fine, at least that’s what he told himself.

  
Jaebeom didn’t look convinced though as he removed his hand with uncertainty.  
He cleared his throat as he looked at the clearly exhausted boy.

  
“Uhm we should start packing your things, the library is actually closed.” He ended up saying as he watched him with soft eyes.

  
“Yeah.” Jinyoung muttered quietly.

  
He had no energy left in him to be extremely courteous and it seemed to him that the older boy didn’t mind.

  
Jaebeom was quick to start packing his bag for him as he closed the textbooks that were left open and neatly rolled his parchments.  
Jinyoung cleaned his quill and locked the jar of ink that had likely gone dry haven been open for so long.

  
Jaebeom moved with ease beside him as they packed quietly while he moved sluggishly as though his bones had turned into jelly.

  
When they were done Jaebeom took his bag to put it on his shoulder for them to leave when he stopped him.

  
“What are you doing?” His eyes widened at the sight.

  
Jaebeom looked at him in bewilderment at his exclamation.

  
“I’m helping you to take it back.”

  
Jinyoung immediately sobered up at that as he shook his head in protest.

  
“You don’t have to do that!”

  
“I’m just trying to help you.”

Jaebeom’s eyes narrowed, clearly confused at the outburst. 

  
Jinyoung looked at him as he took in his clearly confused state. 

  
Jaebeom had grown a bit taller over the course of the summer, his shoulders now seemed a bit wider and his buzz cut that he once had when they first met had long since grown out as his hair fell into his eyes at times as it did now that he was looking at him.

  
Jinyoung reached across and took his bag back into his hand and draped it across his own shoulder.

  
His actions were uncertain even for him as he averted his eyes after he did that.

  
He had no idea why he did any of it but for some odd reason in that very moment he didn’t want Jaebeom’s help.

  
“It’s fine.” He said quietly as he looked anywhere but at the boy’s face. “I can take it myself.”

  
Jaebeom’s eyebrows shot up in question at the odd behavior.

  
“If you say so.”

  
Jinyoung nodded, still not looking at him.  
“Then should I wait on you?” He asked uncertainly.

  
“No go ahead.”

He hesitated at that but then eventually left.

  
“I’ll see you then.” He said and he turned to leave.

  
Jinyoung stood still as stared at his retreating figure.

  
He felt a pang of guilt in his heart for being that rude for no apparent reason.

  
He really couldn’t pinpoint where the sudden anger came from but he knew it had to do with how pitiful he felt in that moment.  
Maybe it made him angry knowing that every time he fell short there was someone there ready to pick him up.

  
It made him angry.

  
But that was no fault of anyone’s.

  
His shortcomings weren’t theirs to blame and uncertainly not their kindness.

  
It only took few minutes for him to realize just what he had done.

  
Yes he wasn’t having such a good day but that was no excuse for him to walk all over some else’s kindness because he felt pitied.  
He sighed as he realized what he did. 

  
The only solution left was to suck it up and apologize, Jaebeom did not deserve that.

  
As he was about to leave, already making up his mind to do just that, he noticed a book on the table that he was sitting at the table that he was seated at a few minutes ago.  
It wasn’t one of his so he picked it up to check if it belonged to the library.

  
When he opened it a familiar hand writing greeted him.One that he felt he knew but didn’t at the same time.

  
Checking the book he saw the name of the very boy that walked away out of the library a few minutes ago.

  
“He must’ve forgotten it.” He muttered to himself.

  
Jinyoung absently flipped through the book and was greeted with scribbles of this and that lined across the pages.

  
This made him curious as he continued to flip through the scribbles that seemed all too familiar.

  
But then he caught himself, maybe he shouldn’t read what’s written, it may be personal to Jaebeom and he would hate to offend him twice.

  
Finally he made his way out of the library and slowly sauntered towards the hall.Dinner was already being served when he sat down.

  
He glanced around the table to see if Jaebeom was seated anywhere close by but he was nowhere in sight.

  
That was a first for him.

  
His stomach turned unpleasantly at the thought that he was probabaly the cause of that.

  
He barely managed to eat anything as that thought plagued his mind.When it became too much he asked one of Jaebeom’s friend where he was.

  
“Jaebeom-ah?”

  
Jinyoung nodded.

  
“He went up to his room, said he had some work to do.” The boy told him.

  
“Thank you.” He nodded in thanks.

  
“Sure no problem.”

  
He decided to wait then to give him at breakfast but when that came he didn’t show up there either.

  
“Do you know Jaebeom hyung personally?” He asked Youngjae during Potions class.

“Not really.” Youngjae said “We talk sometimes, what’s up.”

  
“So he’s not really close with any of us.” Jinyoung muttered indignantly.

  
“Really?” Youngjae asked in surprise “I thought you two were close, you studied together all the time.”

  
“Studied as in past tense.” Jinyoung pointed out. “We don’t anymore.”

  
“Oh that’s too bad, I like him though he’s really nice.”

  
“Yeah he is.” He muttered quietly to himself.

  
***

  
It was only one day when he sat on the lawn this time by himself did they get to talk.

  
The third years were strolling in from what seemed to be a class that was held in the forest.

  
The sun was out brightly and most of them traded their robes for the white shirt that was usually worn beneath.

  
He had seen Jackson first who waved at him as he walked with his friends. He too had discarded his robe and was now decked out in black and white, wind blowing easily through his hair.He gestured to the quidditch field where he was heading,likely to practice and Jinyoung gave him a thumbs up which he returned.

  
Then he spotted Jaebeom in the crowd. His white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his eyes crinkled as he smiled at what someone was saying.

  
From afar he looked untouchable and older than his actual age but it was definitely not in a bad way.

  
Before he could stop himself he called out to him.

  
It took a few tries but he finally turned to look in his direction with a kind smile lining his face.

  
“Hey Jinyoung.” He greeted when he walked over to him.

  
“H-hey hyung. Do you have a second?” Jinyoung asked uncertainly.

  
“Sure.” Jaebeom said as he sat down beside him on the grass. 

  
His breathing was a bit heavy and his forehead was lined in sweat as he laughed a little at how clumsily he collapsed on the ground.

  
Jinyoung laughed at him too as he sprawled a bit on the grass.

  
“What were you guys doing out there?” He asked as Jaebeom tried to catch his breath.

  
“We had Defense Against the Dark Arts.” He said breathily. “We were learning about Unicorns.”

  
“Really? His eyes widened in interest. “Did you see one up close?”

  
Unicorns were the very core of magic. Their nature is pure as well as their essence making them high contributories to the development of magic itself as Unicorn hair are used to create the very wands that they use.

  
“Yes it was surprise actually, they are really beautiful creatures.”

  
He could only imagine it although sightings of unicorns were not rare but to meet such a divine creature must’ve been an honor.

  
“Hmmm I can only imagine.” Jinyoung hummed to himself.

  
“Why did you call me over?” Jabeom ended up asking after a while of silence.

  
“This here.”

  
He reached into his bag and withdrew the book that he was keeping for the short while.

  
“I-I know I’ve seen you around school since you forgot it but we didn’t get the chance to talk, not really.”

  
“Oh.” Jaebeom took the book from his hands. “I thought I lost it.” He said to himself.

  
“Sorry about that.” Jinyoung quickly interjected. 

  
“Don’t worry about it I borrowed an extra, but where did I leave it though?”

  
“In the library that night when I fell asleep there.”

  
“Oh. Thanks Jinyoung-ah.”

  
Jinyoung nodded at those words but his mind was busily trying to pick up if Jaebeom looked uncomfortable at the memory of what also happened that night. But there wasn’t a trace of such emotions as he leaned on his hand and relaxed in the cool air.

  
However Jinyoung couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t apologize.

  
“Jaebeom hyung.” He said quietly.

  
“Hmmmm?” Jaebeom hummed, eyes closed softly.

  
“I’m sorry for what I did that night.”

  
He opened his eyes at that and looked ahead of him expressionlessly.

  
He was silent for a while and Jinyoung’s heart dropped at that.

  
Maybe he was angry after all.

  
“Why did you do that?” He asked, breaking the silence.

He didn’t look angry, just a bit confused, and he said just that “I’m not angry at you but I thought I did something or said something to you that made you uncomfortable.”

  
“N-no never, it was not like that at all, you didn’t do anything hyung.” He quickly tried to reassure him. “The fault is actually mine.”

  
“How is that?” Jaebeom turned to look at him this time as he asked.

  
“I had a bad day and I had a lot going on which is no excuse for how I acted so that’s why I’m apologizing.” He admittedly shamefully.

  
But Jaebeom responded differently.

  
“I thought that was the case plus I don’t see you at the library anymore except that day so I figured you’re really busy, as you just said you have a lot going on.”

  
“What?” Jinyoung looked at him dumbfounded.

  
“What?” Jaebeom’s expression mirrored his own.

  
He was a bit busy yes but the other part of his statement was clearly wrong.

  
“Hyung I’m literally at the library every day. I thought you were the one that is busy that’s why you don’t go anymore.” Jinyoung exclaimed.

  
“Me?” Jaebeom pointed to himself as he stared at him in disbelief of those words.

“How could you think that, I study there every day.”

  
Jinyoung shook his head no.

  
Jaebeom shook his yes.

  
“I haven’t seen you there since the year started.” Jinyoung exclaimed.

  
Jaebeom looked puzzled at this so he asked.  
“What time do you usually go?”

  
“Directly after my classes finish since our study period is the last period.”

  
“So you stay there just within that period?” Jaebeom clarified.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Well we obviously won’t see each other then because I don’t have study periods anymore and my classes’ ends about an hour and a half later than yours and that’s when I usually go to study.”

  
“Oh.” Jinyoung took that in with wide eyes. “Wow to think I went all this time thinking that you stopped going.” He trailed off.

  
“Same here. I’m guessing we barely miss each other every day then, except the last time.”

  
Jinyoung paused at that.

  
"Did you see me sleeping at the library earlier when you went in?”

  
“Yes I did.”

  
“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” His ears went pink in embarrassment at the memory of him sleeping away.

  
“I wanted to but you looked like you really needed to rest so I didn’t bother to until it was necessary.”

  
“Well thanks again.”

  
“You’re welcome.”

  
Then a thought crossed his mind again.

  
“So did you sit there at our table?”

  
He didn’t know why he referred to the table as theirs because one it actually belonged to the library and two they haven’t sat together for a few months now.

  
“I-I mean the usual table.” He was quick to clarify just in case it sounded weird.

  
“Oh no I didn’t.”

  
“Oh. Okay then.”

  
When he thought that would bring an end to the chatter Jaebeom asked.

  
“Do you want to continue studying together?”

  
Jinyoung was never the impulsive type of person, everything that he said and did was well thought out unless his emotions got the better of him as per example the recent situation, but as the question was asked he blurted out a yes almost immediately that made Jaebeom spun his head around to look at him.

  
His eyes went wide immediately and his cheeks for some reason felt strangely hot as he stammered through an incoherent explanation as to why he wanted to study that much with him.

  
But he never bothered to think why he actually wanted that, he just knew that he did and Jaebeom again didn’t seem to mind at all.

  
Before they knew it the two had agreed on a common time in the afternoon and they once again began to meet.

  
The only thing different this time around was they didn’t sit in as much silence as they were used to.

  
“Hyung” Jinyoung said once.

  
“Hmmm.” Jaebeom hummed as he continued reading.

  
“You’ve never told me about your family.”

  
“What do you want to know?” He asked, still not looking up from his book.

  
“Uh…. How many siblings do you have?”

  
“None.”

  
Silence.

  
Jaebeom looked up at that.

  
“What?” He asked in bewilderment. “Is that bad?”

  
Jinyoung shook his head no.

  
“I’m just wondering if I’m disturbing you.”

  
“You’ll be offended if I tell you the truth.”

  
“I thought you said you don’t care if you offend anyone.” Jinyoung grinned.

  
Jaebeom paused again as he considered that.

  
“Maybe you’re the only exception.”

  
Jinyoung’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at that.  
It was all teasing he knew, but it was still nice, nicer than before.

  
Something seemed to have shifted for the better after the small fallout which Jaebeom had tried to argue wasn’t a fallout at all.

  
But Jaebeom was a boy of few words, so unless spoken to he won’t go out of his way to interact especially if it wasn’t needed.  
When asked why that was, he was just afraid of awkward interactions and people around him already perceived him to be too serious to approach any way so that helped his case. Not unless you were his friend or well Jinyoung, who really hadn’t considered if they were actual friends.

  
Well he at least thought that they were but he had no idea what Jaebeom himself was thinking, so to take Jackson’s advice, a bit out of the context it was given, if he wanted to know something about Jaebeom he will have to ask.

  
That included the question he presented to him now.

  
“Hyung.”

  
“Hmmm?”

  
“We’re friends right?”

  
Jaebeom looked up at that with another confused look.

  
“Aren’t we?”

  
“Yes but we’ve never actually said it.”

  
Jaebeom was totally perplexed.

  
“I’ve sat with you for over a year now Jinyoung, why wouldn’t we be considered friends?”

  
Jinyoung sighed.

  
“It doesn’t work like that hyung, you should know this. If you don’t address us as such then we’re mere acquaintances because you’re supposed to state what something is, put a label to it.”

  
“But not saying what it is doesn’t make it less than it is.”

  
“You’re too philosophic and you’re not practical at all.” Jinyoung huffed, amazed at his own bravery.

  
Jaebeom put his book down, now fully intrigued as Jinyoung managed to garner his full attention.

  
“Practicality is a part of philosophy.” He cocked his eyebrow as he challenged Jinyoung.

  
“In theory it’s meant to be so but clearly the statement that you just made says the opposite.” Jinyoung challenged too with a wide grin now on his face.

  
He was enjoying this too much.

  
“What? The part where I disagreed that not saying something doesn’t make it less than it is? If that’s it then I don’t see where it’s lacking in practicality.”

  
“How could you not? Take for example us two right, we’ve been sitting and conversing for over a year now but what if someday someone asked us hey are you too friends, but I said yes because I assumed so based on my own perception of things but you said no because you do not consider me as a friend won’t that mean we’re not actually friends although our circumstance may say otherwise?"

  
Jaebeom shook his head in disagreement. “If you considered me as your friend and I didn’t you, that has nothing to do with me. You didn’t put a label to it out loud, in other words you didn’t say what that relationship was but you felt it didn’t you? You felt as though we’re friends. If you’re saying that because you didn’t say it means that it’s not real, isn’t that you invalidating your own feelings?”

  
“Hyung but you’re forgetting that being friends is a two way train, I can’t be friends with you while you aren’t with me can I? So with my perception being different from yours we can’t have a common ground, so that’s why it is important to state what it actually is, because without stating it how would we have known that there was a friendship to begin with?”

  
Jinyoung cocked his eyebrow as he presented his final argument.

  
“I see your point Jinyoung-ah I really do but tell me that you don’t see mine too.”

  
“Well I understand what you’re saying.” Jinyoung conceited unwillingly “But if there is still room for debate then I’m assuming there is no direct answer to it.”

  
“Maybe that’s where philosophy comes in.” Jaebeom presented his point.

  
“Maybe.” He shrugged, although it was difficult for him to relent.

  
But Jaebeom was picking up on his little habits as well, he knew that he was probably creating a solid point in his head to win the argument.

  
And Jinyoung knew that he knew that as he watched him deviously.

  
“A-ah let me live today.” Jaebeom resigned. “Come back with your argument tomorrow.”

  
“Just accept that I’m right hyung.”

  
“Didn’t we just agree that there’s no right or wrong answer?” Jaebeom looked at him in disbelieving eyes.

  
Jinyoung was truly relentless.

  
“But I’m really thinking about this hyung.” He tried to convince him.

  
“Fine fine let’s debate tomorrow then.” He surrendered in the end. "If you can convince me otherwise you win.”

  
“Deal.” Jinyoung grinned from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, again I'm sorry for the long wait. Kindly tell me if you're enjoying the story so far, it would mean the world to me. Also as always tell me what you think of the chapter. I can't wait to write the others, please look forward to them. Part two of Year two is next.


	6. Mandrakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plant talks.

Youngjae fiddled with his earmuffs to ensure that it blocked out every possible sound from the world around him as he stood beside Jinyoung who was doing the same.

The second year students were gathered in the greenhouse for their Herbology class with rows of what Jinyoung considered a rather peculiar potted plant stationed in front of each student.

They were mandrakes hence the earmuffs.

Mandrakes or Mandragora are a magical medicinal plant that unlike other plants had a living entity of its own as the root branched off into hands and feet to form a slender body that will grow with time, still maintaining its tree like nature.

The most amazing or odd thing, it depended on how one looked at it was that it had a face of its own with all the particulates; eyes, mouth, ears and nose.  
Interestingly and quite devastatingly as well, the cries of an adult mandrake were enough to kill someone.

That thought alone caused Youngjae to shudder beside him at the gruesome fact.

However the mandrakes before them were younglings and simply could not be of danger to them at such a great extent, but their cries were still fatal and would send any student to the hospital wing with a bleeding ear.

So they were cautioned to ensure that the earmuffs that they received were worn well and kept secure.  
Following the instructions of the professor they were all set and in union, hoisted the baby mandrakes from their pots to change the soil.

A burst of loud, piercing shrieks echoed around the room as the mandrakes cried in objection at the intruding hands that disturbed them from their peaceful slumber.

The sound was absolutely agonizing and bore through their earmuffs. It felt as though a pitched voice was screaming loudly as ever in his ears.

It was full on torment.

He couldn’t help it when his eyes scrunched up as he scrutinized the wailing plant.It looked very much like a treelike baby, minus the cuteness.

Jinyoung didn’t waste any time in putting it into a new pot and filling it with new soil.Slowly the piercing screeches around him died down as everyone quickly put their mandrakes away.

Sighs of relief could be heard around the room as he himself felt as though he accomplished a greater achievement in caring for such a boisterous plant.  
He never even considered the possibility that a plant could be boisterous, but it was such that mandrakes definitely took the pot.

“Any more of that and I would be deaf for sure.” Youngjae said as they took off the earmuffs.

He shushed him though as the professor was still giving further instructions at the front of the class.  
Youngjae pouted at him but returned to the lesson.

It was only when the class was over the two of them approached the professor with hopeful expressions on their faces.

You see they have been quite busy for the past few months and quite a number of things should be held responsible for that, all in particular could be grouped into the category of curious fascination and the will to learn more and satiate their curiosities of magic, especially when so much of it was simply held back because of the lack of time to teach it and school after all no matter how wonderfully inducing it can be always left them with a thirst and a need to quench said thirst given that they were still in an academically renowned environment where such things as homework and grades were held in high importance. 

So to venture out of that box albeit unknowingly the boys grew even more occupied as the merited in new come discoveries offered to them in one form or another.

The professor paused what she was doing with an ‘aha’ as she clicked her fingers in remembrance. They had already spoken to her about their request and she herself had pitched in her own knowledge to aid in their care.

“I can’t come with you tonight though, I promised Jackson hyung that I would meet him later.” Youngjae chimed in as they left the greenhouse a while after the others.

“It’s okay I wanted to show Jaebeom hyung anyway.”

“Alright then, I’ll check it later.”

When he was seated in the library his legs bounced in excitement as he waited on Jaebeom. 

It was a special day for him and well his plant and he decided that he shouldn’t be the only person to witness its first ever blooming day especially when the plant in question was not an ordinary kind.

When Jaebeom finally arrived he greeted him as per their usual, only now he paused as he stared at the bouncing figure with curiosity.

It was strange even for Jinyoung to be excited over trivial things as he himself once considered such things as, but being having been a student wizard and had witnessed quite a number of incredible things had undoubtedly opened his mind more and more, even further than where the adventures that he read took him to.

So this was for the lack of a better word, exciting although the thought of it before was contrarily boring.  
Even he was amazed at his change of perspective on this that he wanted to marvel at it a bit more but with someone at his side.

These sorts of things never held his friends interest although Youngjae did help him care for the plant during the months it was bestowed on him.

The process at first was bland and uninteresting, until changes started to occur and spurred their excitement to the point that they had to know more. And although Youngjae wouldn’t be there, the blooming day that they were anticipating is there and he wanted to make the most of it.

“What is it?” Jaebeom asked him with furrowed brows.

Jinyoung reached out and pulled him down to sit.

This was a part of their new too.

The touching.

He found it weird at first because Jaebeom was unlike his other friends, he couldn’t just reach across and smack him when he thought he was being foolish, or he couldn’t hold unto his hand for comfort, or lean on his shoulder and have him upkeep his weight instead, which was quite fine because while they were friends, something that took three rounds of debates to establish, they were still learning to know each other. To grow in the familiarity of each other that was beyond physical presence, but rather a sense of person.

Thankfully he would admit, although he knew not why exactly, they were already heading down that path and it seemed to be moving at an even pace.

Nothing was forced and too much wasn’t held back.

They gave and took in proportion.

So the aspect of touching was surprising when it came into play.

Books, fallen and hands brushed against each other to gather them up should not have made his skin prickle the way it did when it happened.

He had immediately pulled his hand away but then felt foolish afterward for his childish action.Why was touching someone such a major issue he had no idea, especially given that he knew the person in question. It made him preened and his face flushed in embarrassment.

But it seemed as though the one time action caused a chain of reaction of the similar sort where their hands seemingly couldn’t do without brushing against each other now in the most mundane activities in one way or another during their study sessions.

It made it particularly odd because they never intentionally did it, so the surprise and slight awkwardness of it was always present.

Especially one day.

He couldn’t recall what brave demon took over his body because he knew for sure there was no way he himself would do something so utterly ridiculous, but while their hands brushed across each other as they stretched for a book and quill respectively, Jinyoung seized Jaebeom’s hand in his.

He felt the moment when Jaebeom stilled at his sudden action, and to top it off his own eyes too went wide as he suddenly realized what he did.  
But his brain worked fast as it came up with a seemingly plausible reason as to why you would just grab someone’s hand as though it belonged to you.

“I’ve always wondered whose hand is bigger between the two of us.” He heard himself say, paired with a quite convincing curious expression.

He felt Jaebeom release his breath at those words as it seemingly warranted a good enough reason for what he was doing, but he was too embarrassed to withdraw his hold as that would make it more awkward than it already was, so he held it there despite himself.

Jaebeom though took his time to bring their hands up and pressed their palms together, measuring whose is bigger.

Jaebeom’s own was of course, they both knew that.

Jaebeom smiled or more like snorted at his smaller hand.

He huffed and was ready to pull it away when a fleeting thought crossed his mind.What would it be like to interlock his finger’s with Jaebeom’s just the way they were, pressed up against each other.

He didn’t know where the thought came from and quickly shook his head, dispelling it as he withdrew his hand at that.

That was totally absurd.

But he hadn’t touched him since, at least by will until he pulled him down to sit in the throes of excitement.

“Hyung on a scale of one to ten, how is your knowledge on plants?”

Jaebeom hummed in thought when he settled into the chair opposite him.

He continued to bounce as he thought about what he was about to show the older boy.

“Well I can’t really par my knowledge on such a scale but if I had to I would say six for my particular expertise as I still have a lot to learn.”

He nodded at that as he definitely expected such an answer from him.

“Why do you want to know?”

Now that was the question he was waiting for.

He cleared his throat as he geared up to launch into his deliberated speech on this particular species, when he saw in his peripheral vision a figure scurrying towards them.

Youngjae’s breath was heavy and he held a worried expression as he came to the two of them. A bit of sweat lined his forehead from his apparent running.

But Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he easily stretched across to hold him still with a worried expression of his own.

“What’s wrong Youngjae-ah?” His heart beat wildly to see Youngjae in such a state that he forgot all about his former excitement.

Jaebeom too watched the boy with furrowed eyes as he waited for him to speak.

“It’s Jackson hyung.” Youngjae started out meekly.

“What happened?” His eyes widened further.

“I don’t know, I was on my way to meet him on the field when I ran into Mark who told me they were taking him to the hospital wing”

“What for?”

“They said he fell off his broom and hit his head and that made him pass out.”

His heart raced wildly at those words as the gruesome image played in his head.

He felt sick to his stomach.

Immediately he scrambled his bag to head to the wing and Jaebeom was not far behind.

They all walked as quickly as they could in silence but the hospital wing was on the other side of the castle and the fact that they couldn’t get their sooner was making him antsy.

At that point he wish if they could’ve travelled by Floo powder or even to apparate although he had only read about that and of course had seen his parents do it themselves but he had no idea how to do it, and couldn’t even if he wanted to because he was not yet of age.

But the point was they weren’t getting their fast enough and Jackson would want them there.

When they eventually got to the wing they met quite a handful of persons who stood outside too, a few of Jackson’s other friends including Mark who was kind enough to pass on the news and the Gryffindor team.  
But to their dismay they were told to wait a bit longer until they were allowed to see him as they were still in the process of treating his wound.

That caused an irritant groan to escape his lips and Youngjae too frowned but what else could they do but wait.They staff were simply doing their jobs.

A little while passed and everyone drifted off into their own little groups, some had to leave, more came, it was like that as Jinyoung and Youngjae stood together as they watched the sun descend gracefully in the sky.  
It all seemed quite peaceful in a mocking way. Jaebeom and Mark had drifted off by themselves to have their own conversation.

It was only when he looked at him as he talked quietly with the other older boy did he remember what he had planned that night.

Youngjae seemed to understand as he followed his eyes back to Jaebeom.“You didn’t show him as yet?”

No. He shook his head and he probably won’t get to, but in all honesty he couldn’t care too much about that anymore in that moment.

Although Jackson was in good hands as their school hospital was known for its great practice of magic in healing the sick and wounded but as a friend he was still worried and no amount of prior excitement would overthrow that feeling regardless of it he wanted it to or not.

And he did not.

He wanted to feel for his friend just the way Jackson would him.

They were eventually given permission to visit him when all was done but in small numbers as he was still healing.No one bothered to question when the two stepped up immediately as they knew they were his closest donsaengs, it was quite pointless to argue.  
Youngjae beckoned Mark and Jaebeom to come with as they entered the room.

“Now remember boys.” The main nurse started “Try not to overwhelm him by asking too many questions or speaking all at once. The wound is still fresh and he currently has a headache but he insisted on seeing you all.”

Jinyoung smiled at those words because that was a very Jackson thing to do. He usually opposed it as that meant that he was probably putting himself at risk but in that moment he could not even be mad. He was happy for his persistence.

But the sight before him still made his heart clench.  
Jackson was still decked out in his quidditch uniform with his broom standing faithfully beside his bed, but his forehead as well as a portion of his head was neatly bandaged.

Youngjae and him couldn’t help themselves from running to him which both earned them a stern look from the other nurse in the wing.Jaebeom and Mark walked quietly behind until they all surrounded his bed.  
Jinyoung thought he was asleep at first but he cracked his eyes open and gave them a weak smile.

“You’re all here.” Jackson croaked.

“Of course hyung.” Youngjae said quietly, trying his best to wear a brave smile.

“You scared me.” Jinyoung found himself saying.

It was the truth.

He took Jackson’s hand in his and squeezed it, enough to not hurt him but just to relay how worried he made him.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to.” Jackson said as he grinned at their worried faces.

“What happened out there?”

It was Jaebeom that asked from his position at the foot of the bed.

“Nothing to worry about, I just lost a bit of control when dodging a bludger.” Jackson again tried to reassure them.

“It’s not nothing hyung.” Youngjae started. “You could’ve broken your neck!”

“Which can be fixed.”

“Are you serious hyung?” Jinyoung exclaimed now.  
Jackson was always the extravagant one of their group but not caring for his health wasn’t sitting well with him.

“Hyung you can’t just say things like that.” He tried to plead his case. “Imagine the pain of having to grow a bone back if you break one.”

“I can take it.”

“Bullshit.” Youngjae refuted almost immediately. 

“You’re a sucker where pain in concerned.”

“Heyyyy.”

“What! It’s the truth.”

Jackson pouted in his defense which brought a small smile to Jinyoung’s face.

“Hey Jackson.” Mark called out quietly, “How long will you be staying here.”

“They want to keep me for the rest of the night, so I’ll be out in time for class tomorrow.”

“Can we get you anything?”

“No it’s fine my team’s captain should come in here soon and I’ll ask him to drop my things for the night.”  
They all nodded at that.

They chatted like that for a while with him never losing his hold on Jackson’s hand. It was only as he started to stare at it absently as the conversation moved around him did he realize how different it was to hold his hand than it was to hold Jaebeom’s.

There was no prickling feeling on his finger tips or that weird tingly feeling in his chest that made him vividly aware of what was happening but with Jackson he wasn’t even conscious about it.It just happened so naturally that he didn’t have to think.

This stroke him as a bit odd and it must’ve shown on his face when Youngjae nudged their shoulders together.

“You ok?” He mouthed.  
⁸  
He nodded a yes.

Eventually their time with Jackson came to an end to allow the other group a chance to see him.Jackson squeezed his hand in reassurance that he was fine and with small waves and get well soon they left the room.  
It was dark outside the wing with the exception of a few faint candlelit fire but the moon was out brightly and it reminded him again of his plant that was about to bloom.

Mark turned to them as he said “I gotta get going now but I’ll see you guys later right.”

They all nodded and he left them heading in a different direction than he was.

They walked slowly towards the dormitories and Jinyoung contemplated if he should still ask Jaebeom if he was interested in what he was going to show him earlier.

Youngjae too parted ways with them as the events of the day wore him down.It was just the two of them left heading towards their Ravenclaw common room.  
Jaebeom seemed to be lost in thought again when he asked suddenly.

“Jinyoung-ah did you have something to tell me earlier.”

Jinyoung tried to hide the smile that creeped up on his face at the acknowledgement of his very thoughts and to save him some face he wasn’t the one that had to bring it up.

Jaebeom looked at him with genuine curiosity as he waited on the answer.He couldn’t help but grin widely at that as he felt the excitement spark within him again.

“Actually yeah, I do. There’s something that I wanted to show you.”

“Alright then lead the way.”

Jinyoung happily obliged as he took the lead to their dormitories.

He was sure that he would be blown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my way of writing a bit because I thought it suited the arc well as it makes the story telling more introspective I suppose. I hope I will be able to maintain it that way.
> 
> Part three of year two is up next :)
> 
> Also an interesting fact, Mandragoras are quite real, minus the human like features. Somewhat similarly to the magical world it is said to have healing properties too as well.
> 
> As always there is more to come, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you've read this far.  
> Please note this is my first JJP fanfiction so I apologize if it's not the best but with anything it's good to start somewhere, so here I am. Comments and Kudos will be appreciated. Also if there is anything you'd like me to incorporate into the story, be sure to let me know. Thank you.


End file.
